Rise
by ozzysgirl
Summary: They had known each other for ever and things were starting to change. Two shot giving Tig a little love. Set pre season one. Same story but a slightly different title. Just seen story with same title that pre dates mine
1. Chapter 1

MAY 1999.….. Dora sighed, she really wanted to rest but the list of chores to be done was too long. She didn't complain, there was no one to complain to. She just pulled her self out of her chair and made her way slowly to the kitchen. She started washing the dishes, and wiping the surfaces. A sudden sharp pain in her hip stopped her in her tracks for a moment. She waited until the pain subsided to its usual dull ache then carried on with her cleaning, singing softly along to the radio.

Kitchen now clean, Dora decided that if she was to eat today she really must get some groceries As she made her way to the door she caught her reflection in the mirror and grimaced. "Girl, you are letting yourself go." She chuckled pulling a comb from her purse and trying to tame her wayward curls. Satisfied with her appearance she headed for her car and drove the short distance into town.

Charming only had one supermaket (and that was a term she used loosely). Dora parked her battered vw outside, grabbed a trolley and wandered round ticking items off her mental list and making the odd impulse buy.

"You should try the melon, honey" a voice behind making her jump.

"Jeez, Gamma, you should wear a bell or something." She gasped. Gemma laughed. "Sorry, sugar. How you doing? That old car of yours still going?"

"Sure is Gem, thanks to your boys."

"Good to hear. It was nice to see you sugar, I better get this beer back to the clubhouse."

Dora watched as Gemma Morrow, biker queen turned on her three inch heel and strutted to her car like she owned the place. Shaking her head with a wry smile she continued with her shopping. She liked Gemma well enough but they were not what could be called friends. Dora was hardly biker chick material.

The sun was low in the sky as she pulled onto her drive, casting long shadows across her unkept yard. Dora sighed, another chore to add to the list. She grabbed her bags from the trunk and headed into the house, limping slightly across the uneven ground.

Once inside she quickly put the food away, threw together a sandwich and settled down on the sofa for a rest and some tv. She was starting to doze off when she heard the sound of a harley pulling in to the drive. Getting up she stumbled a little as she put weight on her bad leg. Dora frowned, that was happening more and more these days. One hand on the wall she walked carefully to the door, opening to it to an awkward looking prospect. "Yes?" She inquired.

"Erm."He stammered. "Gemma said she noticed your yard was a mess, told me to come round and see what needs doing. I can come come round first thing and make a start."

Dora stood slightly dumfounded. "It's ok I can manage, tell Gemma I don't need charity." The prospect laughed. "That's what she said you'd say. See you tomorrow"

Dora didn't know if she was pissed or not. Her yard did need doing but she wasn't a cripple. Although if she was honest she didn't relish the idea of crouching down pulling up weeds for any length of time. She decided to let it go and accept the help.

Juice didn't know why Gemma was so insistant that he tidy Dora's yard but he knew better than to question her and arrived bright and early the next morning and began work straight away, only stopping when Dora came outside with a sandwich and a bottle of beer. He watched as she crossed the verranda and sat on the bench.

"So have you lived in charming long? Haven't seen you around." He asked.

"I was born and raised here. I left to go to art school in New York, traveled around a bit, decided I needed to lay down some roots and came back couple of years ago. I guess you haven't seen me around cos I don't go out a lot. I'm an artist so I work from home. I sell my stuff in Oakland so I don't go into town much."

Juice chuckled. "You trying to tell me that heap of shit of yours gets you to Oakland and back?"

"Do not insult my baby." Dora laughed. "He's been with me through thick and thin, I'd be lost without him and to be honest I couldn't afford to replace him even if I wanted to."

" Artists don't earn much huh?" Juice said.

"I get by" she shrugged, getting up gathering the empty bottles and plates. As she made her way back to the house Juice watched her. He guessed there was no boyfriend or husband around and debated making a move on her before deciding it was a bad idea. She had way too much class. Was definitely a hot babe though. Sighing he got back to work, he didn't want to piss off the queen.

Dora had work to do too, the oil in her studio wasn't going to paint itself. She pulled the cover fron the canvas and got to work, loosing all track of time as the painting continued to take shape. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't hear Juice enter the room. He stood watching her, noticing how she seemed to favour her left leg as she stood back to peruse her work. He coughed to get her attention and she turned, wincing slightly as she walked towards him.

"You ok?"

"Sure, bum leg, no biggie." She smiled and walked with him to the door.

"Thanks, the yard looks great." She kissed him on the cheek and watched as the harley disappeared round the corner.

JULY1999

Two months later and it was hotter than hell as Tig Trager, Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club's Sergeant at Arms and all round arsehole struggled with the manifold on some broad's SUV at the TM shop.

Swearing and cursing, his already limited patience snapped. He threw his tools down and stalked towards the clubhouse when the sound of a very sick vw halted his progress. He turned to see the car, billowing black smoke, judder to a stop.

"You have got to be kidding me" he growled marching to the car as Dora eased herself out.

"Hi Tig" she grinned. "Think it might be terminal this time." He scowled "And this just happened out of the blue, did it? Jesus, doll, you of all people should know how important it is to keep the car on the road. Just how d'ya plan on getting around?"

"I'll manage." She huffed. "It's been playing up for a while but, you know how it is."

" Yeah yeah, go see Gemma, see if she can sort you a loaner."

Tig watched her as she walked to the office, her slightly short left leg causing her hips to sway in an undeniably sexy way. Who'd would've thought that scrawny kid that gimped around on bright pink crutches would turn out to be such a babe.

Gemma looked up as Dora came into the office. "Car finally gave up the ghost, huh?"

"Yeah." Dora sat in the chair opposite, "Tig said you might be able to sort me a loaner." Gemma shook her head. "Sorry sugar, nothing available at the moment. How about you go and wait in the clubhouse while I finish up here, I'll run you home."

"It's ok, Gem, I can make my own way."

"Sure you can. You go and walk all the way to your house and you'll be hobbling around like an eighty year old for a month." Dora rolled her eyes. "Bit of an exaggeration, Gem." Gemma said nothing, they both knew that although Dora could walk the three miles to her house, it would be a struggle and it would leave her limping for a couple of days at least. The stand off didn't last long, the queen always got her way. Dora stomped out of the office like a petulant teenager, she hated people pointing out her limitations, even if they were right.

The clubhouse was cool and dark, a welcome relief from the searing heat outside.

"Come and sit with me, doll" Tig called over from the bar, opening her a beer as she hopped on the stool next to him. "You're not gonna give me a lecture on the importance of regular car maintainance are you?" she asked taking a long sip from her beer.

"Would you take any notice?"

"Nah." She laughed.

"Then no. You waiting for Gemma?"

"Yeah, she doesn't have a loaner so she's giving me a ride, wouldn't take no for an answer." Tig grinned, Gemma didn't know the meaning of the word. Putting down his empty bottle he stood up, holding out his hand to her. "C'mon, we'll take my bike"

Dora arched an eyebrow. "You're kidding, I aint getting on that." Tig grabbed her hand and gave her a gentle tug. "Stop being such a pussy, c'mon." She sighed and climbed off the tall stool. He held onto her hand until he was sure she was steady on both her feet then turned and marched quickly from the building leaving her trailing in his wake.

Despite her apprehension, the short ride was fun and Dora was a little disappointed that it was over so quickly. She climbed off holding on to Tig's outstretched arm for support and handed him his helmet, leaned over and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Thanks Tigger" she smiled.

"No problem doll, anything for you. I'll let you know whats going on with you car in the morning, but be prepared for bad news." Tig touched her cheek. "Take care doll." He gunned his engine and pulled off leaving her standing in a cloud of dust.

"Nice Tigger, real nice." She spluttered, rolling her eyes and headed indoors.

It felt like she'd known Tig forever. He'd moved in next door with his family when she was in her teens and his girls were just babies and, although he'd mostly ignored the kid who seemed to spend half her life in hospital, when he did speak to her, he was kind, but never patronizing. Something Dora really appreciated and despite his somewhat dark reputation, she liked and trused him.

She grabbed a can of soda and fired up her PC, if her car was really dead she needed to find a replacement asap. She really couldn't manage without one. An hour later she decided to give up her search, everything was too expensive and if she was honest, she didn't have a clue what she was looking for. She shut down the PC, threw together a quick supper of pasta and salad and went out to the back yard to eat and enjoy the cool of the evening.

The following morning found her in her studio working on a canvas, just bread and butter work really. She wasn't particularly prolific but her bright yet minimalist style was popular and sold well. Her flow, however, was interrupted by the chirping of her cell, this was the call she was dreading.

"Hey doll, bad news, car's dead."

"Jeez Tig, you don't sugar coat it do you." She groaned. What was she going to do, she really needed that car.

"I'll sort it doll, don't worry" Tig answered. There was no way he would leave her carless, he knew how much she needed one.

"Thanks, I don't have a lot of cash and I'm stuck here"

Tig sniggered "Oh I can think of plenty of ways you can repay me sweetheart." Dora laughed, the man was incorrigible.

She decided to continue her work, there was nothing she could do right now. She had complete confidence in Tig's ability to find her a suitable ride and sure enough by late afternoon her work was interrupted again, this time by a loud knocking on her door. She opened it to find Tig standing proudly in front of a battered looking fiat.

"I know it aint much, but it runs well and has four new tires."

"It's great!" She gasped, throwing her arms round his neck. Tig returned her hug, enjoying the feeling of her body close to his, missing it as she pulled away and led him indoors.

"So what do I owe you?" she asked, pulling a couple of beers from the fridge. Tig shook his head. "Paint me a picture or something. It cost next to nothing, guy was happy to help out the club." He smirked.

"I don't want to know." she chuckled. "At least let me cook you dinner."

Tig sat at the kitchen table and watched as Dora cooked steaks and threw together a salad. She was a pretty girl with bright green eyes, crazy red curls and a smattering of freckles across her little snub nose. She was a little too thin for his liking but he understood that she felt the need to keep her weight down and her tits were delightfully pert. She smiled as she became aware of his scrutiny. Tig didn't do subtle and judging by his expression he liked what he saw. Once the steaks were cooked she picked up his plate, not taking her other hand from the worktop as she eased her weight onto her left leg and carried it to the table, limping slightly as she returned the short distance across the kitchen for her own. Tig frowned at her discomfort but didn't offer to help, if she wanted his help she'd ask.

"You ok doll?" He asked as she eased herself carefully into her chair with a wince. Dora nodded. "Just been overdoing it, I guess." He said nothing but she got the impression that he thought she wasn't being completely honest with him. Tig let the the subject drop, it wasn't his business and for all he knew her leg was always this bad.

They discussed her car. Tig promised to send the prospect round to clean it and that he'd check it himself to make sure everything was in working order. Dora took him to her studio and showed him her work. He was a little disappointed there were no nudes and declined her offer of a piece as payment for her car, he was only really interested it tits and bikes. Dora giggled and led him into the sitting room, picking up a couple of beers on the way and they settled on the sofa in front of the tv.

Dora woke the next morning fully dressed in her bed, Tig must've carried her to bed after she fell asleep in front of the tv. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Standing with all her weight on her right leg and leaning on her dresser, she cautiously made her way to the bathroom, not attempting to walk unaided until she was sure her left leg wasn't going to give way under her.

Once showered, she went downstairs and put the coffee on, then went outside to check out her car. It was an ugly shade of green and clearly hadn't shone in a long time, the door creaked when she opened it and it smelled of wet dogs but it started first time and there were no scary knocking noises. Dora decided to have a quick breakfast then take it for a run. She returned to the house and nearly had a heart attack at the sight of a shrtless Tig standing in her kitchen.

"Fuck, where did you come from?" she gasped.

"Slept on the sofa, couldn't get home." He explained. Of course he couldn't, he drove her car here. She shook her head. "You should've woke me."

"Nah, it's all good babe, was fine in there. You can make me breakfast though."

"Pancakes ok?" She started mixing the batter as Tig poured them both a coffee. She seemed better today, moving easily around the kitchen without any sign of a limp. Maybe she was telling the truth when she said she'd just been overdoing things. He hoped so, she was a great girl and she'd been through enough.

A stack of pancakes appeared in front of him and he started to tuck in, never taking his eyes off her.

"What?" She enquired, her head cocked like a puppy. Tig smiled, his harsh angular features softening. "You really are a lovely girl, you know."

Dora blushed. "Tigger, are you hitting on me?"

"I would in an instant girl, you know that." He leered. "But I'm a fuck em and chuck em kinda guy, and you deserve better than that." Tig stood, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "C'mon, I need to get to work, Clay'll have ma balls"

NOVEMBER 1999

"So, doll, what you got planned for Thanksgiving?" Tig prodded Dora's thigh to get her attention. She shifted slightly, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"Dunno, hadn't really thought about it." They were on the sofa watching some crappy cop show, Tig sitting with his feet on the coffee table while she laid down with her feet resting on his legs.

It was a pretty regular occurrence now. He'd come round once, maybe twice a week if he wasn't on a run, eat her food, drink her beer and watch her tv. They weren't fucking, despite what everyone thought. They just enjoyed each others company.

"Well?" Tig prodded her again. "Think about it."

"Stay in and eat too much, I guess." Dora didn't have any family. Her mother had died when she was in New York, she had no siblings and had no clue as to her father was. So family holidays just passed her by.

"Gemma's." Tig announced settling back to watch the show satisfied that a decision had been made. Dora sighed, he did this all the time. Just decided what was going to happen, never once thinking to ask her what she wanted.

"Tig," she whined. "I can't just turn up and…"

"Nah it'll be fine, I'll square it with the queen in the morning, don't worry 'bout a thing." Dora lay back down and and placed her feet back on his lap so he could carry on massaging them. "Do I get a say in this?" She asked. "Nope," came the reply. She closed her eyes. There was no point in arguing, these biker types always got their own way.

THANKSGIVING 1999

Thanksgiving found her, loading cakes into her, now shiny, car. Gemma, it seemed, expected everyone to bring something. All except Tig that was. As he explained, he was a complete arsehole and therefore not expected to contribute.

Glancing at her watch, she realised she was running late. She still had to pick Tig up from his place and be at Gemma's for eleven and it was already ten thirty. She hurried back to get the rest of her things, stumbling in her haste to get up the step. She grabbed the door frame until the pain subsided, collected her things and made her way back to the car at a more sedate pace. By the time they got to Gemma's they were half an hour late and Dora was ready to strangle Tig. She headed straight for the kitchen. Tig following behind her laden with cake boxes and a sour expression.

"You two have a fight?" asked Gemma as Tig snatched a beer and stormed into the den without saying a word.

Dora shrugged. "Not really, he's just being his usual tiggish self." Gemma nodded, Tig could be difficult at the best of times and he was a nightmare when he was pissed. It was best just to leave him to get whatever it was out his system. She looked over at Dora who had started helping Luanne with the vegetables and she couldn't help noticing she seemed a little off.

"You ok honey?" Dora nodded but didn't look up from her vegetables. Gemma raised an eyebrow but let it go. The girl was stubborn as hell and would only dig her heels in if she was pushed.

The rest of the day passed without incident and Dora found herself enjoying the company of these rough and rowdy bikers She had even managed to forgive Tig by the time the dessert had arrived.

After dinner the guys all disappeared into the den to watch the football leaving the women to clear up. Gemma watched as Dora rinsed the plates ready for the dishwasher taking the weight off her left leg as much as possible. "Is your leg hurting, honey?" she asked, taking the rinsed plates from her. "A little" Dora confessed. "Go and join the boys, the girls and me can finish off here." Gemma gave her a gentle shove and watched as she limped towards the den. Luanne gave Gemma a questioning look and she shrugged. "If that girl says her leg hurts a little, she's in more pain than most of us could imagine, you have no idea how tough she is"

Tig looked up from the game as Dora walked in looking tired and in pain. He nudged Juice who was sitting next to him. "Move." Juice didn't argue, just got up and found himself a spot on the floor. "Thanks" she whispered as she sank gratefully into the vacant space, snuggled into tig's chest and closed her eyes. Tig wrapped his arm round her and felt like a complete shit. He should've stayed at hers last night when she asked but he didn't want to pass up the chance of getting his dick sucked by the lovely latino that worked in the local seven eleven. Then he'd yelled at her for being late, even though he knew she'd been up half the nght baking because it was the only chance she had, after working on a comission piece that had to be finished for Monday. Yet she forgave him easily, which made him feel even worse.

He sighed, ran his fingers through those crazy curls and kissed the top of her head. "You're a good girl." He whispered. "Don't let me break you"

CHRISTMAS DAY 1999

"Hey, wake up, c'mon get that skinny arse outta bed!" Dora pulled the covers over her head seriously regretting giving Tig her spare key. "Fuck off Trager." She mumbled. Tig made a grab for her comforter and a tug of war ensued which he won easily.

"Fine I'm up, now what the fuck do you want?"

"Its Christmas, I got you a present" he grinned.

"You don't do presents, you're an arsehole, remember." Dora grumbled as she climbed out of bed, shivering as the cool, morning air hit her bare arms. Tig grabbed her hand impatiently, he was like a six year old some times, and practically dragged her downstairs to the lounge. "Ta da!" He sang, arms wide.

"Oh" Dora was at a loss. There, dominating the entire room, was a huge flat screen tv.

"Is that all you've got to say." He said, looking slightly hurt.

"Errr thanks, is it stolen?" Tig's face was the picture of innocence which could only mean, yes it was indeed stolen.

She wrapped her arms round his waist. "Tig, you are the sweetest, most considerate man ever and I'm sure that that the fact that I have cable and you don't has nothing to do with the fact that its here. Now I'm going back to bed."

Tig watched as she stomped upstairs, slamming the bedroom door behind her. Maybe making her breakfast would sweeten her mood. Deciding this was an excellent idea Tig set about hunting around her kitchen for suitable ingredients.

Dora was just drifting back to sleep when a shrill alarm interrupted her dreams and the acrid smell of burning filled her nostrils. She stormed into the kitchen to be met by a wall of smoke and the sound of Tig choking. "I'm sorry doll" he spluttered. "I was cooking breakfast and I got distracted" Dora dragged him outside and pointed to the TM van on her driveway. "Leave, now" she said quietly.

"Dora please, don't be mad." She was shaking with anger now. "YOU SET FIRE TO MY FUCKING KITCHEN, NOW GO" Tig knew there was nothing he could say so he climbed into the van and drove away.

Dora looked round her kitchen. The tiles and wall were black from the smoke but nothing else was damaged, maybe she overreacted. She dressed in old sweats filled a bucket with hot soapy water and began scrubbing. What a way to spend Christmas morning, No she wasn't overreacting one little bit.

Tig sat at the bar at TM nursing a bottle a jack. He couldn't believe he'd fucked up again.

"Tigger!" He turned to see Chibs walking towards him. "What's up, brother, thought you were at Dora's" Tig shrugged. "She threw me out, I set fire to her kitchen." Chibs' booming laugh echoed around the clubhouse. Tig scowled at his brother. "Yeah yeah laugh it up, big man." He stormed outside climbed on his Dyna and roared out of the lot.

Five minutes later he pulled up outside Dora's house. He let himself in and headed to the kitchen. Dora was standing on a chair scrubbing the wall. "Hey" he said softly, "you still mad?" She turned and held out her arms for him to help her down, "A little," she smiled as he gently lifted her to the ground, her hands pressed against his chest.

He swallowed, fighting the desire to kiss her. "Dora" he croaked. She lifted her face to him and as her lips parted slightly, he could resist no longer. His lips came crashing down on hers, taking her breath away with his intensity. "Oh baby," he mumbled into her mouth, "I want you so bad." Dora moaned as the assault on her mouth continued. She hadn't had sex since moving back to Charming and Tig was reawakening desires that she'd all but forgotten. Tig lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her upstairs. Tig dropped her unceremoniously on the bed and pulled off her sweat pants. This was no gentle seduction, it was months of pent up desire. He undid the buckle on his belt and pulled down his jeans, releasing his painfully throbbing cock. He pushed her knees apart and reached between her legs. "You wet for me girl?" He grunted as he got his answer. "Tig, oh god, do me now" she whimpered. Tig needed no more encouragement, he thrust inside her, holding still for a moment allowing her to adjust to his size. She shifted her hips, grinding against him causing him to lose any last vestige of self control. He thrust inside her feeling her walls tighten round him as her climax built and burst around him, her breath coming in sobbing gasps. He followed soon after, roaring as his climax burst from him and collapsed, sobbing on top of her.

Dora ran her fingers through his hair. "Shhh, baby, its okay," she soothed.

"No, no it's not." He mumbled, "I'll hurt you, it's what I do. I don't want to be the one that breaks you."

Dora pushed him off her and looked deep into his eyes. "Now you listen to me, Alex Trager. I know about pain, I live with it every day. I grew up knowing that my mother would have preferred that I died at birth. I've had more surgeries than I care to remember, been bullied all the way through school and every relationship I've had has started with a guy declaring undying love and has ended with them fucking some tart with two working legs. Pain doesn't scare me, it's all I know." Tig drew a shuddering breath. She really was the most amazing woman and he had no idea why she would want to be with someone like him. He pulled her close to him, she smelled of smoke. He gave a shaky laugh. "You might want to have a shower, babe, you stink."

"Arsehole" she smirked.

NEW YEARS DAY 2000

Dora groaned as she squinted at her watch, seven fifteen, fuck. Tig lay next to her, snoring and stinking of bourbon,. She eased carefully out of bed, not wanting to wake him. There was no way she was going to get back to sleep. As she pulled herself to her feet, her hip howled in protest and she gritted her teeth as she slowly made her way to the bathroom, her knee joining in the cacophony.

They had stayed at the clubhouse after the party, something Dora was beginning to regret as she gazed at the bodies scattered around the main room in various states of undress, the smell of stale booze, puke and pussy assaulting her nostrils. Deciding that coffee was in order, she limped to the bar, trying to keep her weight off her leg as much as possible. Dora had known her leg would be hurting today. The day before had been spent shopping, cooking and partying and she barely sat down all day, but it was worse than she'd envisioned. At least she didn't have a hangover to add to the mix.

Once at the bar, she filled the machine and grabbed herself an OJ while she waited for her coffee. She debated making herself some breakfast but really couldn't face the short walk to the kitchen.

"Is that coffee ready yet?" A raspy voice startled her from her reverie.

"Not quite, d'ya want some juice?" She turned and found her self staring into the almost black eyes of a tall, bald, tattooed biker she had never seen before. He shook his head.

"Why you limping? what's wrong with your leg?" Dora was taken aback. He wasn't the first person to be curious but she didn't think she'd met someone so upfront before. She decided that brushing it off wasn't an option.

"It's something I was born with, probably as a result of my junkie mother pumping every chemical known to man into her body when she was pregnant. I have one leg longer than the other, a wonky pelvis, slight curvature of the spine and a dodgy hip."

"Does it hurt?"

"It does today, I overdid it yesterday. Most of the time it's okay though."

"Can't you get it fixed?" She looked at him, expecting to see that look of pity she'd always hated but saw instead, a look of detached curiosity.

"This is as fixed as it gets." She shrugged.

The coffee machine beeped and she poured them both a cup before going round to the other side of the bar and sitting on a stool next to him. They drank in silence, the biker clearly nursing a hangover.

"So, does it affect the way you fuck?" Dora spat her coffee across the bar, choking and laughing. "I fuck just fine, although you could always ask Tig what he thinks."

"You Tig's woman?"

"Well it's early days, but yeah I guess I am. My names Dora by the way."

"Happy."

"So, er Happy, are you gonna help me drag my crippled arse to the kitchen so I can get us some breakfast"

Happy grinned, waited for her to take his arm and led her slowly to the kitchen. He turned out to be quite the chef, rustling up cheese and mushroom omelette while she made toast. The two of them worked in companionable silence before heading back to their seats to enjoy their food.

Happy could see why Tig would take up with a girl like her, she certainly was a cute little thing and she didn't seem the type to take any shit from anyone, despite that bum leg. He reached out to one of her corkscrew curls, pulling it straight and watched as it sprang back into shape. Dora smiled, she liked this quiet biker.

"Gotta head out." Happy stood up and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Gimme your phone." She frowned but did as she was told and watched as he keyed in his number. "Call me if you ever need me to kick Tigger's arse. Look after yourself, princess." Dora watched as Happy strutted to the door. She was no fool, she knew what the 'unholy ones' patch meant and she'd heard people talk about the Tacoma killer. But she also knew that his loyalty was unquestioning and having someone like him watching your back could only be a good thing.

The painkillers she'd taken earlier was starting to kick in and her leg no longer felt like it was on fire. Dora's limp had lessened as she walked back to the dorm where Tig was still snoring but it was still worse than it had been for a long time, and she had a horrible feeling that this was a sign of things to come.

MARCH2000

The club house was empty, just a couple of hang rounds playing pool. Dora wandered over to the bar and helped herself to a beer.

"You waiting for Tig?" She turned to see Juice emerge from the kitchen clutching a hot dog.

"Yeah, he said to meet him here. I take it they're not back yet." Juice shook his head. The guys were on a protection run and had a run in with Hijackers. Nothing they couldn't handle, but he didn't want to say anything. Dora wasn't officially an old lady and he had no idea how much she knew about the club.

He pulled up a stool and ate his hot dog in silence, unsure how to proceed. As a prospect, he was acutely aware of protocol and was sure that talking to a patched member's woman was probably breaking some sort of rule. He was also aware that Dora didn't give a shit about rules. She would joke and flirt with the other patches and Tig didn't seem to mind one little bit. He would just look on indulgently until she grew bored of them and slipped back into his arms. He had to know, protocol or not. "Can I ask you a question?"

Dora raised an eyebrow, she knew what was coming. "Sure, go ahead."

"Why Tig? You could have any one you wanted, but Tig? I mean I know he's a brother, and I respect him and all. But the guy's an arsehole. Aint you scared he'll hurt you?"

Juice looked at his hands. Shit, he'd said too much, disrespected a senior Son.

"I know what he is, Juice. I'm not some starry eyed teenager looking to bag a son and I certainly don't think I can change him, nor do I want to. I've known him a long time, and I know what he is capable of, I don't just mean the bad shit. You probably wont believe me but he is sensitive, caring and loves deeply, not just me, but his daughters and you guys, his brothers. He is one of the most honest people I've ever met, there's no hidden agenda with him. Yes he's an arsehole and crazy, and unpredictable and sometimes, a little psychotic. But no I'm not scared he'll hurt me, even though it terrifies him."

Juice smiled. Tig was a lucky guy.

They both turned at the sound of Harleys pulling into the lot. Juice jumped off his stool and held out his hand to her as she climbed down. "C'mon lets go see your man." She laughed, and with her arm through his, went outside.

Tig looked over as he dismounted, and saw her walk out with Juice. "Hey, retard, where'd you get off hitting on my woman."

Juice paled "I, I wasn't. I..She…"

Dora left his side and stalked over to Tig, her arms snaking round his neck as his mouth crashed down on hers.

"Ow." Juice winced as Chibs smacked him on the back of the head. "Jesus boy, what part of you thought it was a good idea for Tig to see you arm in arm with his girl?" Chibs shook his head. But the fact was, Juice was already forgotten as Tig and his girl focused only on each other.

MAY 2000

"What part of 'lift up your end' don't you understand, fuckwit." Dora rolled her eyes at Tig's tirade. Juice grunting as he tried to squeeze the oversized sofa through the too narrow door and she wondered again if him moving in with her was a good idea. It wasn't that she didn't love Tig. She did, with all her heart. Or that it didn't make financial sense for him to sell his place. (he never used it anyway) Or that he couldn't sleep at the clubhouse after one of their (many) fights. It was just that feeling of losing her independence was freaking her out a little.

She was sitting on the back of one of Unser's trucks rolling a joint. Treading that fine line between keeping Tig mellow enough to keep from killing Juice and being too shitfaced to get any work done.

The sound of Harleys approaching made her look up an heave a huge sigh of relief. "Oh thank god." She whispered, her face breaking into a huge grin as Chibs, Bobby and Happy approached.

"Hey guys, I am sooooo glad to see you. Maybe now poor Juice will actually survive."

"No problem, hen, the cavalry's here. We'll soon get this shit in." Chibs laughed then shook his head at the sight of Tig and Juice 'cooperating.' "There is no way in hell they are getting that through the door like that." He marched toward them, Bobby trailing behind him, and began 'supervising.' Dora groaned, the day was just getting better and better.

She lit the joint, took a huge drag and passed it to Happy. They sat in silence, feet dangling from the back of the truck, sharing the joint, watching as the four men argued about the best way to get the sofa into the house.

"I didn't even want the fucking thing," she grumbled as a stream of obscenities told them that Juice was pushing when he should've been pulling.

"You tell him?" Happy really was a man of few words. Dora shrugged. "Tig's not big on listening, he has to figure things out on his own." Happy nodded.

"You ready for this, princess?" She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm terrified. What if I'm making a huge mistake?" Happy kissed the top of her head. "You love him?" She nodded. "Of course"

"You'll be fine, just don't let him fuck wit ya"

"Hey, Killa, you wanna take your hands off my woman?" Tig stalked over, snatching the joint from his hand. "Not especially." Happy pulled her closer, smirking as Tig's scowl deepened.

"Well I need you to get your lazy arses outta the way so I can get this heap of shit back on the truck." Happy and Dora exchanged a knowing look as he hopped down and lifted her gently to the ground.

Tig wasn't really jealous, Happy would never hit on a brother's woman and he didn't doubt Dora's love for him. He knew the Tacoma killer had a soft spot for his girl and that she was fond of him and, if he was honest, it was comforting to think that if anything happened to him, Happy would take care of her.

"Hey, bitch, how about getting us workers some food" Dora rolled her eyes. "You're such a charmer, Tig." She kissed him on the lips and sashayed into the house.

Happy slung his arm round Tig's shoulders. "Do not fuck this up." Tig laughed. "Doing my best, bro, doing my best." They followed behind her, both knowing that Tig would fuck things up, again and again and that every time he did, she would forgive him.

Dora's house was considerably more cluttered than it had been. "Where the hell am I supposed to put this shit?" She groaned as she gazed at the boxes and assorted pieces of furniture that Tig insisted they keep. Who would've thought he came with as much physical baggage as emotional. She sighed as Bobby and Chibs dumped it in the garage, headed into the kitchen and set about cooking lunch.

JULY 2000

Jax leaned on the door frame and watched as Bobby tried to teach Dora how to play the guitar. The poor guy was beginning to lose patience with her, she had many talents, but music clearly wasn't one of them. "Give up, man, just admit defeat, you can't paint and she aint musical."

"Ignore him, Bobby. Show me again."

She scowled at Jax. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Jax smirked. "Nah, princess, I'm quite happy right here, being entertained by you." Dora frowned. Princess was Happy's name for her. She knew it was petty, but she felt uncomfortable with Jax using it.

She didn't really like Jax. She thought him arrogant, strutting around with a sense of entitlement within the club. She understood that it was something he was born into, his father, John Teller, founder and first president and his mother Gemma Morrow, first lady and biker queen. But Ope was born into it as well and he couldn't be more different.

When they were at school he'd never even noticed the crippled kid a couple of years older than him struggling home, trying to carry books while on crutches. He was too busy basking in the admiration of every wannabe biker queen in Charming.

She remembered him standing by when the other kids were pushing her around. It had been Ope who had intervened. She wouldn't ever disrespect him but she didn't have to like him, didn't need him as a friend. She had plenty more brothers for that.

Bobby took the guitar from her. "I think he may have a point, you are completely talentless." Dora pouted. "Harsh, Bobby."

"But true, c'mon let's go play with Tig." He pulled her to her feet, not letting go of her hand as they walked over to where Tig, Juice and Chibs were playing poker.

"Tig, take her away before she murders my guitar." He chuckled as she slid onto Tig's lap and nuzzled his neck. "He's being mean to me, baby, called me talentless. You gonna kill him for me?" she giggled, sticking her tongue out at Bobby.

"Nah, Doll. I heard you."

Bobby smiled as he headed for the bar. He liked Tig's girl. He hoped Tig wouldn't fuck it up with her. She really was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

SEPTEMBER 2000

Dora ran her fingers softly along Tigs chest causing him to moan in his sleep. They had been living together for four months without any major drama and she was beginning to wonder what she had been so worried about. "I love your chest." She murmured as he started to stir.

"Only my chest?" He growled. Dora straddled him and kissed his eye brow. "And your eyes, your neck, your stomach." She slid down his body, kissing him every where. Apart, that is, from the one part that was demanding her attention. "Don't ya love my big fat cock, doll?" He moaned. "It's not that big." She giggled, then squealed with delight as he flipped her over and proved just how much she did, indeed, love his big fat cock. Yup living together really was a good idea.

"You going to see Hap's ma on your way home?" Tig nibbled at her neck as she fixed breakfast, running his fingers along the scar along the top of her thigh. "Yeah, she's not feeling so good." Dora leaned into him as his other hand found it's way up his reaper tee shirt that she was wearing.

She'd always been self conscious about the scars that dotted her leg and lower back, but with Tig she didn't care. He always made her feel beautiful, that she was flawless and she loved him for it.

"Well, call me when you're leaving." He moved on to her nipple, causing her to moan with pleasure.

"K, I shouldn't be late, just need to drop some stuff off at the gallery, go see Mrs L and pick up some shit for Gemma"

"Well don't go overdoing it." Tig moved onto her other nipple and she twisted round to allow him access to her mouth. Breakfast forgotten, he lifted her onto the kitchen table and continued to plunder her body.

Of course she was home later than she'd planned. Happy's mom had recently been diagnosed with cancer and was struggling with the chemo. Happy was back in Tacoma so Dora always made a point of visiting her whenever she was in Oakland. She had been reluctant to leave her until her sister came home from work to sit with her. She couldn't find the deli that sold the cold cuts Gemma wanted and she ended driving round in circles, cursing Gemma's directions before deciding to give up and go home and then she ended up getting a speeding ticket just outside Charming. Perfect.

She was in a foul mood as she pulled onto her drive, which wasn't helped by the fact that Tig had left his bike in her spot meaning she had leave her car partly on the sidewalk. "Tig," she yelled, as she stomped into the house "If you don't move that goddamned bike, I swear I'll drive straight over it…..Oh."

The whole room was lit with candles and the table was set for two. Tig grinned. "Sit down, doll, I got us Chinese." Dora sat down and Tig put a plate of king prawns and noodles in front of her and opened her a bottle of beer before getting his own food and joining her at the table.

"Thanks baby" she whispered, touched by his sweetness. They ate in silence both lost in their own thoughts, until it was broken by Tig "So am I getting a blow job tonight?" Dora laughed, Tig's sweetness could only be stretched so far. She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you so much." He smirked. "I am very lovable you know."

Although he tried not to, Tig worried about Dora. He knew, despite her best efforts to hide it, that her leg hurt her when she was tired and if she pushed it too hard, she would be limping all day. But mostly he worried that her leg was getting worse and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. He fought the urge to wrap her in cotton wool knowing she would fight against it all the way. She was tough and feisty, and that's what he loved about her.

Dora was aware that Tig worried about her and if she were honest, she was worried too. She had been warned that her bone density was low, her muscle tone was poor and she was risking permanent damage should she push it too hard, but she had to live her life, despite the risk.

They lay in each other's arms, lost in their own thoughts. Dora never expected to find love like this, least of all with Tig. Despite the fights, despite the fact he could be the most thoughtless, selfish arsehole on the planet, she loved him and she knew he loved her.

Tig wondered if she'd be up for another fuck.

OCTOBER 2000

"You can tell that son of mine that a visit between now and Thanksgiving would be nice." Dora plastered a smile on her face. "Yeah I'll tell him, he's just real busy at the moment. He'll come as soon as he can."

They had decided not to tell Happy's mom that he was in jail. It was only three months and they didn't want to worry her. But Dora was beginning to regret that decision. She was the one having to lie to her.

She was heading up to Stockton in a couple of days to see him and they were gonna have to talk about this. Mrs L may have been sick but she was tougher than Happy gave her credit for. She would deal with it okay.

Two days later and Dora found herself sitting across a table from Happy, two guards looming over them.

"Can I touch you?"

"Just my hands, princess." Dora swallowed, she hated this. She hadn't realized how often they touched until now. Their relationship was completely platonic, but she would be lying if she said she didn't love him. He was the brother she'd never had.

"You have to tell your mom, Hap, I can't keep lying to her." Her fingers entwined with his. Happy looked a the girl in front of him, his eyes meeting hers. "Okay princess, if that's what you think is best." He trusted her judgement and didn't want to put her on the spot. He brought her fingers to his lips. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"Anything for you, Hap, you know that."

Tig was already home by the time she got in. He frowned as he noticed how marked her limp was. "Don't start, Tigger. I'm tired, hungry and my leg hurts, I don't need you bitching at me added in the mix."

"I'm gonna worry 'bout you, whether you like it or not, Doll" Tig wrapped his arms round her and kissed the top of her head.

"How's Hap?" Dora rested her head against his chest. "Trying to stay outta trouble." She sighed. "It was horrible. Please try to stay out of jail, it was bad enough not being able to touch Happy."

"Woah, why would you want to touch Happy?"

"You know what I mean. But if I couldn't touch you." Dora couldn't continue. The thought of not being held by him, overwhelming her. Tig pulled her tighter. He knew how tactile she was, she would always hug his brothers, or Gemma. He'd never really thought until now, how important it was to her, but he guessed she needed it to feel safe, accepted, maybe.

Her mother hadn't ever bothered with her and, growing up she had few friends. Tig didn't tend to psychoanalysise stuff, but he wasn't far off the mark. Most of all though, she needed to touch him, all the time, as he did her. Physical contact was the glue that held them together.

NOVEMBER 2000

Dora was driving back from Lodi when her cell rang. "Hey Doll where you at?"

She frowned, Tig could be a little overbearing at times, wanting to know where she was, and what she was doing. "Lodi, I told you the other day, there's a new gallery opening, I wanted to check it out, you don't have to keep tabs on me all the time, you know."

"I know, Doll, I just got in, is all, an' I wondered where you were, forgot you said you were going out, I wasn't checking up on you."

"Okay, are you hungry, shall I pick up pizza on my way in?"

"Sure, I'll see you soon. Love ya."

Dora pulled into the driveway less than half an hour later. Tig stood at the window as she climbed out of her car, all her weight on her right leg. She hopped to keep her weight off her left leg when she turned round to grab the pizza boxes. She limped slowly to the front steps before transferring the boxes into her right hand, so she could lean on the hand rail as she climbed the six steps to the front door, actually stopping to rest on the third step, pain etched all over her face. Tig rushed out to meet her, taking the boxes from her and giving her his arm, he helped her into the house, where she sank gratefully onto the sofa.

To say he was worried was an understatement. He hadn't seen her in this much pain since she was a kid and the fact that she had accepted his help without protest, meant that she must be bad.

Dora took the pain killers and water from him with a smile of thanks and reached out to touch his cheek.

"Don't look so worried, baby, I'll be fine, it's my own fault, my back was hurting when I got up, I should've rested but I really wanted to check this new place out, and then I couldn't park nearby so I ended up walking miles to get there." She kissed him softly. "I promise I'll take it easy and I'll be back to normal in a couple of days."

Tig nodded. "Think I'll keep on worrying, if it's all the same to you."

Three days later and Dora's leg was as bad as ever. Despite resting as much as she could, she was limping round the house using every bit of furniture to lean on and Tig was becoming increasingly concerned.

"Doll, you have to see a doctor, you can't carry on like this." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. Dora sighed, she knew he was right. But she was scared that she was going to be told that this was it for the rest of her life, and there was no way she could expect Tig to stick around. He wouldn't want to be saddled with a burden like that.

"I know, Tigger, but what if nothing can be done? I don't want you to stick around just cos you feel sorry for me."

"Woah, where the Hell did that come from? Why would I feel sorry for you? It kills me that you're in pain, but I aint going anywhere,. You're the toughest bitch I know, an' I am gonna love you, no matter what." He kissed her softly. "Just see a fucking doctor."

She was in the kitchen cooking dinner as Tig walked in wrapping his arms round her and kissed her neck. The anti inflammatory drugs were doing their job. She was barely limping now, much to his relief, and although he had a feeling she was holding out on him, he was just happy to see her back to her old self again.

Dora leaned back, resting her head on his chest. Her leg was feeling much better. She could put her weight on it again, and despite the doctor's warning that there were signs of deterioration around her spine, she was reasonably confident that if she was careful she could carry on as normal. She certainly had no intention with sharing that information with Tig. He would have her wrapped in cottonwool, not letting her live her life at all, and there was no way that was going to happen. She had learned, over the years, to live in the moment. The future was uncertain and there was no point sitting round waiting for shit to happen. She always grabbed life by the horns, a trait she shared with Tig, and probably the thing she loved most about him and his brothers. Living in the moment was definitely an MC philosophy.

DECEMBER 2000

"Really, you've never had a Christmas tree?"

Dora shook her head "Nope, ma didn't really do Christmas and I never really saw the point after she died." She was sitting in Gemma's kitchen drinking coffee watching Gemma's bakethon in preparation for the festive season. Gemma shook her head. She was all about family and couldn't help but feel sorry for this girl who had grown up with none.

"You gotta have a tree, sugar, it's not Christmas without it."

Dora groaned inwardly, she knew where this was going. She should've kept her mouth shut. Once the queen got a bee in her bonnet about something, there was no stopping her.

She rested her forehead on the table as Gemma picked up the phone and ordered an extra tree then informed her that they would go shopping for decorations in Lodi on Saturday.

Great, Tig was gonna be pissed. They had planned on spending the day in bed.

Tig was, indeed, pissed. They had both been working hard. Dora had been locked in her studio, only coming out to eat and sleep. He'd had three runs in quick succession and the garage had been swamped with work so he was really looking forward to spending some quality time with her.

"Why the fuck didn't you just say no" he yelled, slamming the fridge door closed, causing the contents to rattle inside.

"I tried, but she said that we could fuck any time and Christmas is only once a year."

"Well the way I see it, is you either piss me off, or her. What's it to be sweetheart?" Dora raised an eyebrow. "You really want to go there Tigger?"

"Fine, go, but don't expect me to be here when you get back, there's plenty of sweetbuts out there that would give anything for a roll in the hay with old Tigger."

Dora knew this was an empty threat. He'd made it a hundred times before, yet he was always there waiting for her. It didn't piss her off any the less though.

"Fuck you, arsehole!" she stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Well that went well. Way to go Gemma.

The shopping trip was surprisingly enjoyable, Dora always enjoyed Gemma's company, she was funny, brutally honest and would do anything for her family. They spent a leisurely morning picking out decorations and making some, Tig appeasing, purchases in Victoria's Secret, enjoying a long lunch before heading back to Charming.

Tig was working on his bike as Dora climbed out of Gemma's SUV, his face breaking into a grin as he spied the Victoria's Secret bag. Maybe the day wasn't lost after all. He stalked over to her and threw her over his shoulder and headed for the bedroom. Dora giggled, she loved it when he went all caveman on her.

It was midday when she woke the next day, the previous night's marathon sex session leaving them both exhausted. Her stomach growling, Dora pulled on one of Tig t shirts and headed for the kitchen in search of food.

Tig woke to find her side of the bed empty and the delicious smell of bacon coming from downstairs. He pulled on a pair of sweats and shuffled into the kitchen, feeling about eighty. Jesus the girl really wore him out. He slumped down at the table, taking the coffee from her, noticing with a scowl that she was walking with a marked limp.

"Fucking Gemma, she should know better than to drag you round the shops." He growled.

"It's not Gemma's fault. If I walk too much there's a chance I'll be limping the next day, you know that."

"So why fucking do it, eh?"

Dora whirled on him. "What do you propose I do, Tig? Never go out? Do you think I like this? Not being able to walk far, to be able run up a flight of stairs? To never know what it's like to wear three inch heels? Have you any idea what it's like to wake up every day and wonder if today's the day that your leg gives out completely? No you don't. This isn't my fault and if you can't handle it, I suggest you fuck off and find someone who's not a cripple."

Tig was completely floored. In all the time he'd known her, he'd never heard her complain about her situation, she'd just accepted her lot and got on with her life. He stood and swept her into his arms. "I'm sorry babe, I know it's not your fault and you know I'll never leave you. I love your gimpy arse." Dora snivelled into his chest and started to feel embarrassed about her mini melt down. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you." She gave him a shaky smile. "You better let my gimpy arse go, or that bacon's gonna be burnt."

MARCH 2001

It was going to a big night. Juice had finally been awarded his top rocker, so after church the guys would be partying hard. Several other charters would be attending, including Tacoma and Dora could barely contain her excitement at seeing Happy again.

Gemma frowned as Dora checked her watch again. "Honey, I know you and Happy are close, but you might want to rein that enthusiasm in a bit, you don't want to be seen to be disrespecting Tig." Dora frowned. "Happy and I are friends, Gemma, that's all, neither of us would disrespect Tig. We both love him, can't you see that."

"I know that honey, but there will be people here who don't. It could reflect badly on all three of you if it looks like Tig can't control his woman."

Dora's heart sank, she hadn't seen Happy since he got out of Stockton and she missed him. If she couldn't be herself around him, she didn't know if she wanted to be there at all. The sound of voices told her that church was over. She turned to look through the kitchen door. Gemma rolled her eyes. "Go."

Tig turned as she walked into the room, and waited for her to catch up with him. He slung his arm round her shoulders and planted a kiss on her lips. "Hey Doll, what's with the long face?"

"I'm fine. If you don't mind I'm gonna give tonight a miss."

Tig shrugged. "I thought you wanted see Hap."

"I do, but Gemma said people wouldn't understand, would think Hap and me were disrespecting you. I don't want that to happen."

"I don't give a shit what other people think, Doll, and you shouldn't either. You and Hap, what you have, it's special. I know you wouldn't disrespect me. Stay, at least till Tacoma get here. Hap'll be gutted if he misses you."

Dora slipped her arms under his cut. "You are the most amazing man, I love you so much."

It was another hour before Tacoma arrived and the party was already in full swing. The Vegas and Tuscon charters were already in town as well as some nomads. Dora sat at the edge of the ring watching with half an eye as two nomads slugged it out, her head resting on Tig's shoulder as he shouted encouragement at the fighters. The sound of Harleys caused her to look up. Tig nudged her. "Go." She grinned and kissing him on the lips walked towards the bikes backing into the parking spaces.

Happy looked up and a rare grin split his face. "Princess, get your skinny arse over here and gimme a hug." He pulled her into a huge bear hug, lifting her off her feet.

"Can't breathe, Hap. Oh shit is that Kozic." Dora grimaced as the Tacoma Sergeant at Arms climbed off his bike and removed his helmet running his fingers through his spiky, blonde hair.

Tig was going to be pissed. He hated Kozic, blamed him for the death of his dog. The ensuing feud had resulted in Kozic leaving Charming for Tacoma, and Dora knew that, as far as Tig was concerned, feelings still ran high.

"Couldn't talk him out of it, sorry princess." Happy thought that Tig should move on, get over it, but he kept his opinions to himself. "I'll try to keep him out of Tig's crosshairs." He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. "I missed you Princess."

"So, Hap, Tig's okay with you rubbing up on his old lady? Maybe he'll give me a turn when you're done."

Happy pushed Kozic up against the wall his hand tightening around his throat. "I am only going to say this once, arsehole. You will not disrespect Tig, you will not disrespect me." He squeezed a little tighter. "And you will not disrespect Dora, she is Tig's old lady and she is my friend. Do You Understand." Kozic nodded. "Sorry man." He rasped "Just kidding."

Dora touched Happy's arm. "Hap."

He turned, letting go of Kozic who slumped against the wall, rubbing his throat. "Probably best if Tig don't get to hear about this, Princess."

She nodded. "Still a douche bag, eh Kozic."

He winked. "You know me, Darling. I'll never understand what you're doing with old Tigger over there, when you could be with me, though." Dora rolled her eyes. The truth was, she actually liked Kozic, she had known him for as long as she'd known Tig. But he'd got shitfaced when he was looking after Missy and she'd ended up under a truck after he'd passed out leaving the door open and although she'd heard he was clean now, her loyalty would always lay with Tig. She patted his chest. "Just stay out of his way, okay."

Tig turned as she sat back down next to him. "Tell me I imagined seeing that blonde douche over there." Dora wrapped her arms round his neck, "Just try not to kill him, Baby." He kissed her, cupping her face in his hands. "You'll have to keep me distracted, Doll." She smiled. Yep, she could manage that.

JUNE 2001

"Gemma, what can I do for you?" Dora had been busy in her studio when Gemma called.

"Honey, we're absolutely swamped here and I need someone to get the boys their lunches."

Dora rolled her eyes. Gemma would never believe that being an artist was a real job and would call on her to do any errand that she deemed more important. "K Gem, let me get a pen. Ok shoot." She scribbled down the list and set off to complete the, very important, task of feeding a bunch of hungry bikers and mechanics.

Pulling into the lot, she could see they were, indeed, swamped. Every bay was occupied and a couple of the guys were working on cars outside. "Grub's up guys." She yelled, pulling the bags from the back of her car. Tig rolled out from under the car he was working on and watched the guys gather round as she distributed their lunches. He got to his feet and wiping his hands, he walked towards her, his eyes locked onto hers and a look of pure lust on his face. On reaching her he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey babe." He whispered huskily. Dora slipped her arm round his waist and handed him his bag with a kiss. She never got tired of touching him. Hated being away from him.

Gemma stood at the office window watching their affectionate exchange, turning as Clay walked in behind her.

"That girl's got him all twisted up, the last thing he needs are distractions" He growled. Gemma shook her head. She loved her husband and she knew that, as president, he would always put the club's needs first. "You're wrong, Clay, she's the one keeping him grounded. Since being with her, he's been less impulsive, more calm, much less….tiggish. The club will always come first with him, but he's a better man with her….Just like you're a better man with me."

Clay rolled his eyes and kissed his queen. "I hope your right." She patted his chest. "I always am, honey, always am."

Tig and Dora sat at the picnic bench sharing his lunch, completely absorbed in each other, oblivious to every thing around them.

The rest of the guys were becoming used to this new and improved Tig. He was always tactile, ready to hug or throw an arm around whoever he was with. But this PDA was new. He was so completely in love with her and he didn't care who knew it.

JULY 2001

Dora sank gratefully onto the sofa, stretching her left leg in front of her with a wince and closed her eyes. Tig was on a run and wouldn't be back until the next morning and if she was honest it was a relief not to have him around. Her leg was worse than it had been for quite awhile and she really didn't need Tig fussing over her. She just hoped it would be better when he got home.

The pain killers were just starting to kick in and she felt herself drifting off to sleep when a loud knocking started her awake. She dragged herself to her feet with a groan, all her weight on her right leg, and using various bit of furniture to lean on, she limped slowly to the door.

"Hap, what are you doing here?"

"Pleased to see you too, Princess." Happy followed her back into the house, noting with a frown that her limp was as bad as he'd ever seen it. He took her arm and she leaned into him as they slowly made their way back to her sofa.

"Tig on that hospital run?" Dora nodded. "Yeah, he's back tomorrow."

"And he thinks it's okay to leave you when your leg's like this, does he."

She scowled. "Not that it's any of your business, Hap, he doesn't know. He left before I got up, and with any luck it'll be better by the time he gets back so he'll never find out."

Happy held up his hand. "I aint butting in, Princess, but he's gonna flip if he gets home and you're gimping around like you are now. So I guess I'd better take care of you, make sure you rest as much as possible." He left her sitting on the sofa and went into the kitchen and began searching through her cupboards for something to eat. "Pasta okay?"

Dora sighed "Hap, you don't have to feed me, I'm not an invalid." Happy ignored her and half an hour later, they were tucking into pasta salad and salmon steaks. "This is great, Hap, I think you've missed your calling."

Happy shrugged. "My ma taught me how to cook, reckoned if I wasn't gonna take an old lady I needed to know how to take care of myself." He took the empty plates out and washed up, leaving the kitchen spotless. Dora chuckled, Happy Lowman, hit man, enforcer and domestic god.

"You laughing at me, girl." He growled sitting back down and passing her a beer. She shook her head and leaned against him as he put his arm round her shoulder. "You're a man of many talents." She closed her eyes and he kissed the top of her head. "You know it, Princess."

Dora woke the next morning in her bed. Happy must've put her there. She stretched and flexed her leg experimentally, it didn't hurt quite as much. She eased herself out of bed and headed for the kitchen, she was still limping, but her leg felt easier and she felt more confident that it would bear her weight as she walked.

Happy had put the coffee on before he left. A note next to a couple of painkillers said simply, "Eat." Picking up her cell, she dialled his number.

"S'up Princess."

"Just wanted to say thanks for last night. And er, can we keep this between us. I don't want Tig to worry."

"Anything for you."

SEPTEMBER 2001

"You put your mark on her yet?" Tig and Happy leaned on the wall, trying to stay out of Gemma's crosshairs, watching as Dora helped set up Gemma's chilli stall. It was important public relations for the MC to be involved in charity events, and Gemma threw herself into organizing fund raisers, expecting all the guys to support her.

"Nah, she says there's no way I'm branding her." Happy nodded. That sounded like Dora.

They watched as she crossed the yard, Tig frowning at her slight limp, the third time this week. Happy glanced at his friend. "Her leg getting worse?"

"I dunno, yeah I think maybe it is. She don't say much, but I know it's hurting her." Tig shook his head. "It's killing me, man, I just want her to be okay."

Happy punched his friend lightly on the arm. "She's dealing, you gotta too." Tig nodded, pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her.

Dora's face broke into broad grin as she felt his hand's slide inside her shirt. "This is a family event you know. There are children present." Tig spun her round and kissed her deeply. "Don't care." he mumbled into her mouth, "I want you so fucking bad."

"Tigger, put her down and make yourself useful." Gemma marched towards them, finger pointed. "And tell that tattooed arsehole you were hiding with to help you." she barked, gesturing at the stack of trestle tables against the wall. Dora giggled and looked over at Happy, who had heard every word, only the queen would get away with talking to the killer like that.

Happy gave a wry grin, showing his dimples, he really should smile more often, and swaggered towards her. Ignoring Tig's scowl, he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Hey princess, you okay?"

"All the better for seeing you, big man." She simpered. Tig rolled is eyes, if they kept this up, someone would end up getting a smack. "You are not going to wind me up." He snapped. Happy chuckled. "Coulda fooled me Tiggy. C'mon lets get these tables up before Gemma has our balls."

Dora stood watching the fireworks, leaning with her back on Happy's chest, his arms wrapped round her. Tig had been sent on some clandestine mission by Clay. Dora hadn't asked. Some old ladies wanted to know everything, she wasn't one of them. If she didn't know, she couldn't tell.

"He's worried 'bout you." She could feel his words rumble in his chest. She nodded. "I know."

Happy sighed, Tig was probably the closest friend he had, and he cared deeply for the little girl that was currently in his arms. He hated that they were both hurting. Hated that he couldn't fix it.

"It's getting worse, I have to leave, it's not fair on him."

He tightened his grip on her. "It'll kill him if you leave, he loves you. Never seen him like this. Talk to him. So your leg's getting worse, so what. If the boot was on the other foot would you want Tig to bail?"

It was probably the longest speech Happy had ever made. She knew he was right, this was more about her than it was about Tig.

"You know, whatever happens, I got your back, princess." Dora blinked as tears pricked the backs of her eyes. She didn't cry easily but she was really touched. "Thanks, Hap."

"What the fuck is it with you two, Jesus, Hap, do I have to fucking kill you." They both looked over but made no effort to move. Happy grinned. "Bring it on, big man."

Tig shook his head. "Nah. bro's before than hoe's, man."

"What, so you're not prepared to fight for me then."

Hap and Tig looked at each other, grinning.

"Nah."

"I hate you both." They both laughed. Happy gave her a gentle shove. "Go with your man, and remember what I said." Dora turned and kissed him on the cheek, "See ya, Hap."

As they walked back to his bike, Tig took her hand. "We okay?"

She nodded. "Never better, baby."

OCTOBER 2001

Tig was furious. How dare Clay accuse him of not having his head in the game. He stormed out of the clubhouse, slamming the door behind him. In all his years with the club, he had never gone against his president but he genuinely thought that agreeing to sell guns to the Mayans would trigger a war with the Niners. So he'd voted against it, giving the "nays" the majority.

Clay was livid, he always got his way and had always had his sergeant at arm's loyalty. It was that fucking, half crippled, tart making him soft. He hurled his glass across the room. The bitch had to go.

Tig sped down the highway, rage coursing through his veins. He daren't go home when he was like this. He had a tendency to lash out, and he was terrified of hurting his girl. His Dyna ate up the miles but his rage didn't diminish, in fact the more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

Clay pulled up outside Dora's house, noting with satisfaction that Tig's bike wasn't on the drive. He climbed off his Harley, marched to the house and banged loudly on the door.

"Clay. What's wrong, has something happened to Tig." Dora's heart was banging in her chest, why else would Clay be there. If she were honest the club president made her nervous. She always got the impression that he didn't like her. She was always careful to be respectful, not wanting to put Tig in a difficult situation, but mostly she tried to stay out of his way.

"Oh something's happened to Tig, alright" Clay growled grabbing her roughly by the jaw. "Do you have any idea what you have done to him, how you have compromised his position in the club?"

"I, I don't know what you mean," Dora stammered. She was absolutely terrified.

"If you know what's good for you, little girl, you will keep your crippled arse away from Tig. Would hate for you to meet with an accident, what with that gimpy leg of yours." He pushed her roughly against the wall and stormed out. She slid, sobbing down the wall. Why would Clay want her away from Tig? She had no idea what to do. She couldn't tell Tig, he adored Clay, it would tear him apart. She pulled her cell from her pocket and shakily dialed praying she was doing the right thing.

Happy was in the middle of a blowjob when his phone rang, he checked the caller ID and pushed the girl roughly away before answering.

"'Sup princess." he rasped.

"Hap." she sobbed, the sound of his voice causing her to break down. "I don't know what to do, I need you, I can't tell Tig."

"Woah, slow down, princess. What's happened?" Happy was already doing up his jeans and heading for his bike.

"I can't tell you over the phone. Please Hap, I need you here." She gulped, before adding in a voice so quiet he hardly heard her. "I'm really scared."

"Is it Tig? Has he hit you, cos if he has, I swear…"

"No, no he'd never hurt me, but you can't tell him I called. Promise me."

"Okay princess, I'm on my way, I'll be there tomorrow."

Tig pulled up at a truck stop and searched for his cell realising he'd left it at the clubhouse. Shit. He slammed his hand on the gas tank. Dora would be worried, he stalked into the diner in search of a public phone and called the only number he knew by heart, cursing when he got no answer. He had no choice but to turn round and head home. Immediately feeling calmer at the thought of curling up in his girl's arms.

Two hours later Tig pulled up on his drive. The lights were on but, when he let himself in, he was surprised to find the place in silence. Dora usually had music on which drove him nuts. "Dora, babe." He called. He headed for the bedroom where he found her curled up tightly, fully dressed, on top of the bed. "Dora, sweetheart. Whats wrong? You sick?"

"I don't feel so good." She lied.

"C'mon, baby, lets get you into bed." He helped her to undress and get into bed, unable to shake the feeling that he was missing something.

He climbed in next to her and pulled her close. She snuggled into his chest. "I love you." she mumbled, unable to stop the tears falling.

"I know, baby." He kissed the top of her head, trying not to freak out. Something was very wrong, but until she told him what it was, there was nothing he could do about it.

Happy couldn't deny the feeling of relief as he passed the Welcome to Charming sign. He had been on the road for eleven hours, only stopping for fuel or to piss and he was exhausted. He kept replaying her words, over and over, in his head. The kid was clearly terrified and he knew she didn't spook easily.

She lived with Tig, for fuck's sake, that, in itself meant she must be bombproof.

He headed straight for her place. She was standing at the door when he pulled in. She must've heard his bike, and he could see the dark circles under her eyes, the kid clearly hadn't slept. He dismounted, and stretching until his joints popped, followed her into the house.

"Whats going on, princess." His voice was rougher than usual.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dragged you all the way here, but I'm freaking out and I didn't know who else to turn to, I can't tell Tig. It would destroy him, and I don't know who else I can trust." Dora hugged herself, looking even smaller than usual.

"Princess, you're not making any sense, just tell me. What's going on."

Dora took a huge breath. "Clay threatened me."

" Clay? Why would he do that?" Dora shrugged. This is what she had been dreading. What she was doing was huge. Clay was, not only the charter, but the national president.

Happy grabbed her by her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Have you any idea what you are saying?"

She looked into his eyes. "Clay threatened me, told me to stay away from Tig." She blinked and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "What am I gonna do?" Happy let go of her and began pacing the kitchen. "Fuck. You sure? Clay can be a scary guy, you sure you're not mistaken?"

Dora turned her face to the light. There, Happy could see, along her jaw line, four distinct finger shaped bruises. "He grabbed my face, pushed me up against the wall, and told me if I knew what was best for me, I would stay away from Tig. No, Hap, I don't think I'm mistaken." She sat down and rested her head on the table. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't put this on you."

Happy sat down opposite her and gently touched her hair, "Said I'd have your back, didn't I? I'll sort it. But right now I need some food and a shower, ok?"

Happy stood ln the shower, the hot water washing away the dirt of the road. He closed his eyes. How the fuck was he going to go about this. Clay was practically untouchable and he knew if he wasn't careful, he could lose his patch. He couldn't risk Tig finding out. Dora was right, the Sergeant At Arms was volatile at the best of times and Happy had no idea how he would react.

A stack or pancakes and a mug of coffee was placed in front of him as he sat at the table. "Thanks princess."

She gave a small, half smile. "You do believe me?" He stood and swept her into his arms. "Oh, princess of course I do. I wont let Clay hurt you, or Tig."

Dora wrapped her arms round his waist. "Maybe I should just do what he says. I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt because of this."

"And what about Tig? How d'ya think he'd react if you vanished from his life."

She shrugged. "But if his position is being compromised…"

"Is that what Clay said?" Dora nodded. Happy sat back down and attacked his pancakes. He needed to get to the bottom of this before she did something stupid.

The TM lot was quiet as Happy parked his bike and stalked over to the bays. "Tig around?" Juice looked up, surprised "Hey, Hap, when did you get here?"

"Just got in. Tig?" Juice smirked, Hap never wasted words.

"Clubhouse. I should warn you though, he's been on one for a couple of days. I aint seen him like this in a long while."

"Any idea why?"

"Him and Clay got into it yesterday. Clay lost a vote and he lost the plot, accused Tig of going soft, questioned his loyalty, said he wasn't living up to his patch."

"Tig voted against him?"

"Yeah, surprised everyone. Was the right call though. Tig was doing what he thought was best for the club."

Happy nodded and walked into the clubhouse. Tig was sitting at the bar, nursing a bottle of vodka. Tig drinking vodka was never a good sign, it was his fast track to oblivion and something Happy hadn't seen him do since being with Dora. "Hey bro, dunno what your problem is, but ya aint gonna find the answer in the bottom of that bottle."

"What the fuck would you know. Aint your loyalty being questioned." Tig slurred, turning towards him and squinted at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Aint no talking to you when you're in this mood."

Happy turned and walked back out to the lot, noting that Clay's bike wasn't anywhere to be seen. He climbed on his own bike and headed for Clay and Gemma's house. He dismounted and took off his cut, placing it carefully on his bike. This wasn't about the club, this was personal. Tucking his glock into the back of his jeans, he crossed the yard and knocked on the door.

"Hap" Clay's voice was rough and he looked hungover. Happy guessed he didn't take defeat well. He followed clay into the kitchen.

"Gemma here?" Clay shook his head. "Did you want her?"

"Nah, came to see you."

Clay sat down, indicating to a chair. "Sit." Happy ignored him and remained standing. "Hap, sit down." Clay barked.

"Aint sharing no table with a man who threatens little girls."

"Ah so that's what this is about is it? That little bitch got you wrapped round her little finger as well. Or was it Tig who called you? Too much of a pussy to fight his own battles."

Happy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tig was many things, but a pussy wasn't one of them. He knew of at least one occasion when he had taken a bullet meant for Clay and would put himself in the firing line for any of his brothers, and here was Clay throwing it all back in his face.

"Tig doesn't know anything. The girl hasn't said anything to him."

"What do you want, Happy?"

"I want you to leave the girl alone."

Happy leaned over Clay. "If anything happens to her I will kill you."

Clay raised an eyebrow. "You seriously threatening me?" Happy shook his head. "Not a threat, Clay. A promise."

Clay was furious. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I CAN DO TO YOU?" He roared, "I'LL HAVE YOUR FUCKING PATCH,"

"Can't take my patch if you're dead, Clay." Happy calmly shrugged.

With a roar, Clay lunged at Happy. Clay was a big, powerful man, but Happy had speed and agility on his side. He sidestepped, easily avoiding Clay's fists, pulled the gun from his jeans and pressed it against Clay's temple.

"Sit down and listen to me." He said, never once raising his voice. "You will not hurt Dora, you will not threaten her, in fact, if I hear you have even looked in her direction, I will kill you. Do you understand?" Clay said nothing. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm going to leave now and we're gonna pretend none of this ever happened. Cos, trust me, you get any ideas 'bout reprisals, I'll make sure old Tigger finds out where those bruises on his girl's jaw came from, and we both know he won't care 'bout any consequences when he comes gunning for you." Happy chuckled. "Kid saved your live when she came to me instead of Tig. Don't you forget that."

Clay's hands were trembling as he heard the front door slam. He couldn't believe what had happened. He'd underestimated the girl. Mind you it's easy to be tough when you you've got the Tacoma killer watching your back.

Happy headed back to the clubhouse. He needed to make sure Tig was going to stay put and not go home. He was dangerous when he was in his present mood and he didn't want Dora to be on the receiving end. Satisfied that Tig wasn't going anywhere and giving Chibs instructions to call him if he made a move to go home, Happy went back to Dora's and crashed out on her sofa.

DECEMBER 2001

"Why the fuck can't you just come to the clubhouse?" Tig paced up and down her studio, trying, and failing to keep his temper under control.

"Because I have work to do." Dora didn't look up from her painting.

"Bullshit!" Tig spun round. "It's just a couple of hours. You too fucking good for us, is that it?"

"Don't be ridiculous." she sighed.

"Well what is it then? I aint stupid. You wouldn't do Thanksgiving at Gem's and now you won't come to the Christmas party. How 'bout you tell me what the fuck is going on with you."

Dora chewed on her bottom lip. Hap might have warned Clay off, but it didn't mean she wanted to be anywhere near the man and it was starting to drive a wedge between her and Tig. It was beginning to look like Clay would get his way after all.

Tig just couldn't figure out what was going on with Dora. To say she was twitchy was an understatement. He had initially thought that she was pissed with him for the week long bender that followed Clay's accusations, but she'd been surprisingly understanding. However in the weeks that followed, the only time she went out, was to visit Hap's ma and go to the gallery in Oakland. She was even avoiding Gemma. Fuck, she barely even spoke to him. He really was reaching the end of is tether. The only time they communicated was when they were fucking, and more often than not, that ended up with her clinging to him, sobbing.

He heaved a massive sigh. "D'ya know what, forget it, stay here. I really don't give a shit, I'll see you in the morning," Tig turned on his heel and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Dora felt the tears rolling down her face, she was always crying these days. She was just waiting for Tig to decide he didn't want her any more. She knew it was coming, she just didn't know when.

The clubhouse was a heaving mass of bodies. Bikers and scantily dressed women pressed against each other, the air thick with booze. Happy weaved his way through the crowd, a huge grin on his face, hugging his brothers and accepting kisses and promises of more from the sweetbuts desperate for a piece of the killer. He made his way to the bar where Tig was standing, beer in one hand and the silicone tit of a bottle blonde in the other. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Clay standing with his queen and a smug expression on his face.

"Killa!" Tig waved him over. "Good to see ya man." They exchanged hugs, Happy, eyeing the blonde hanging off Tig. "You want her man?" Tig slurred, "Got a cunt like chopped liver, not like my girl. Okay for a blowjob though." Tig pushed her towards Happy. The girl huffed indignantly as Happy shook his head. "Nah, chopped liver's not my thing." and tottered off on her ridiculous heels.

Happy looked around. "Your girl not here?" Tig shook his head, a look of pain crossing his face. "I think we're done, man. She don't wanna be with me no more." Happy took a bottle from a prospect and drank it in silence. There was no way that Dora didn't want Tig.

He finished his beer. "Gotta split. Later man."

Dora sat staring at the TV, not paying attention to the programme. It was hard to concentrate on anything these days. A loud knocking making her jump. "Hap!" She all but collapsed into his arms.

"Hey princess, you wanna tell me whats going on."

"It's all fucked up." She sobbed. Happy sighed and led her to the sofa. Who would've thought it. Happy Lowman, relationship counselor, another talent to add to the list.

"Why you here, princess? You should be at TM."

"Clay." She started.

He raised his hand. "So this is how it's gonna be, is it princess? I put my patch, hell, my life on the line, so you can stay with Tig. And you, you sit here boo hooing cos Clay might look at you funny. Shape the fuck up and fight for your man, cos if you don't, your gonna lose him, and you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

Dora's jaw dropped. "K" She whispered.

"Right, go put something sexy on. I'll give you a ride" She stood up "Er, I don't really do sexy, Hap."

Happy laughed. "Princess you'd look sexy in a paper bag. Now go get ready."

Twenty minutes later she emerged wearing a flowing peasant top over skinny, black jeans tucked into biker boots. Happy nodded his approval and led her to his bike.

Tig looked over as the doors opened to see Happy walk in with his girl. A grin split his face as he stalked over to her, cupped her face gently in his hands and kissed her deeply. "I dunno how you did it bro, but thank you." Tig whispered, never taking his eyes off her.

"It was nothing." Happy grinned. "I just yelled at her till she gave in."

Tig pulled her closer, scared that if he let her go, she'd run out on him. "It didn't work when I tried it."

"Ya gotta yell the right words, bro." Tig nodded. "You're a wise man, Hap."

Happy scanned the room, his eyes meeting Clay's. The man looked furious and he allowed himself a small smile. It was all about knowing which buttons to press.

He leaned down and brushing away a stray curl, kissed her cheek. "Still got your back, princess." He whispered, so low that only she could hear it, before straightening up and patting Tig on the shoulder. "Gonna get myself laid. Enjoy your evening." He growled, and disappeared into the crowd.

Dora wrapped her arms round Tig's waist and breathed him in. She never wanted to let him go. "Tig." she whispered. "I really need you right now." Tig nodded, unable to speak, and led her through the throng, towards the dorm rooms at the back. He unlocked one of the doors and, picking her up, carried her to the bed. Tig didn't do gentle. When they fucked it involved biting, clawing and scratching, it was fast, furious and hugely satisfying. But tonight he took it slowly, gently laying her down, before laying down next to her, kissing her lips and nuzzling into her neck. He pulled off her top, undid her bra and began sucking and gently nibbling her nipples. Her fingers fisted in his hair and she moaned, frustrated by the slow pace. "Tig." She whined. "Baby, please." But he was not going to be rushed. "Get naked." He growled, rolling off her to remove his own clothes. Once their clothes had been dispensed with, he continued to slowly work his way down her body, mumbling into her skin,"So beautiful, Oh baby, so soft" until he finally reached her clit. As soon as his tongue touched it Dora twitched like she'd been shocked, she began to grind her hips, pushing his face deeper into her folds, moaning as her orgasm began to build deep inside her. Tig's fingers dug deeply into her thighs as he licked and sucked on her clit, tasting her sweet juices as he plunged his tongue deep inside her. Dora's moans became even louder as she arched her body, her thighs gripping Tig's head, her orgasm crashing through her leaving her limp and trembling. Tig wasn't finished though, he slowly made his way up her body, until the head of his cock was pressed against her and slowly he entered her, his body trembling with the effort to keep from moving. Dora arched her body to meet his as she pulled his head down and kissed him, tasting her juices on his tongue. She reached down and dug her nails into his buttocks, impatient for him to pick up the pace, slowly he moved inside her, driving her wild, until he could hold off no more, He thrust, deep and hard, moving faster and faster. Dora cried out as her orgasm ripped through her, followed, seconds later by his. Leaving them both completely spent.

Tig rolled off her and lay on his back waiting for his breathing to go back to normal, too exhausted to speak. There was so much he wanted to say. But, if he was honest this was the way they communicated best.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I only own Dora, Kurt Sutter owns everything else.

FEBRUARY 2002

Dora hated hospitals. She should've been used to them by now, but the smell, the colour scheme and even the way the sound travelled around the corridors made her want to turn tail and run away. If she could run that was.

She sat alone in the mint green waiting room, staring at the wall, cursing Gemma. Why couldn't she butt out, and cursing Tig. Where the hell was he.

She had stupidly mentioned to Gemma that her leg had just buckled under her for no apparent reason and Gemma, of course, had told Tig. Which was why she was sitting waiting for the results of her MRI scan. She knew what they were going to tell her. That the nerve damage in her spine was worse. As far as she was concerned, this was a waste of time, it wasn't like there was anything could be done. But Tig and Gemma had ganged up on her and as always, when it came to those two, she caved.

The, too young, doctor called her into his office, looking slightly nervous, she had already snapped at him once and she looked even more pissed than she did at their previous meeting. Dora sat down and waited in silence for the doctor to deliver the bad news.

"Well the good news is, there's no significant deterioration around the spinal chord. However there is some inflammation around the lower vertebrae and the hip joint, either of which could have caused your leg to give way." The doctor paused. When she didn't comment, he continued. "I will start you on a short course of steroid injections, which will take down the inflammation, but we also have to look at the underlying cause. You are putting too much strain on an already weakened leg and I'm sure that you are aware that any further damage could be permanent. I suggest you start using a cane to take some of your weight off your leg."

Suddenly Dora was glad that Tig was late. The last thing she needed was him bitching at her to use a cane all the fucking time. Injections administered and appointments made, Dora finally made her escape.

"So what did the doc say?" Gemma sat at her desk, smoking a menthol cigarette . "That those things will kill you." Dora muttered. The news may not have been as bad as she thought, but she was still pissed.

"Funny." Gemma raised her eyebrow. "I'm waiting."

Dora sighed. "There's some inflammation in my back and hip. Steroids will fix it."

"That it."

"Yes. Fuck, Gemma, what's with the interrogation, you after Hap's job."

She stared out of the window. "Where's Tig? He said he'd be there." Gemma shrugged. "Doing something for Clay, Club shit." Of course he was. Clay wasn't going after her anymore. He didn't need to keep her away from Tig. He just kept Tig away from her. She'd heard people describe Tig as Clay's pitbull. Well now he was tightening his leash.

Suddenly she needed to get away, she swallowed the urge to cry and rushed to her car.

Clay looked up and watched as she pulled out of the lot. Stupid bitch thought she had won, well there was more than one way to skin a cat and Tig would never choose her over the club. He'd make sure of that.

"Hi honey I'm home." Tig knew she was going to be pissed. He'd promised to go to the hospital with her but Clay insisted that he was needed to oversee the preparations for the gun run at the warehouse, even though they'd done it a hundred times before. Even the prospect could do it with his eyes shut. He hadn't argued though, didn't want his loyalty called into question again.

Dora was soaking in the bath, trying to get rid of that hospital smell.

"You mad?" she closed her eyes and shook her head. She wasn't mad at him. "You getting in?" She needed to feel him, to feel loved by him. Clay wouldn't drive them apart, she wouldn't let him. Tig didn't need telling twice, his beautiful, amazing girl wasn't mad at him. He climbed in behind her, wrapping his arms round her body.

"You okay?"

" Yeah, nothing steroids won't fix." She leaned back against him. "So I was wondering about where we should put your mark."

"Shit you're dying aint ya."

"What?" That was not the reaction she expected. "Suddenly you want to be inked, after all this time, what else can it be?"

"That I've been thinking about it for awhile, I love you and I want the world to know it."

"You sure you're not dying?"

"Yes Tig, I'm sure."

MARCH 2002

Dora gazed in the mirror. "Hap, you are amazing, thank you, its beautiful."

"Your design, princess. Can't really take the credit for this one."

It was such a simple idea, but a very effective one. A chain around her neck holding a crow shaped pendant inscribed with the legend 'Tig'. It was a subtle and dainty piece of work but it spoke volumes. It hurt like a bitch though. How Happy could cover himself with ink like he did baffled her.

Tig loved it. He was so proud of his girl as he dragged her round the clubhouse showing off her new ink to everyone. Happy stood at the bar trying, and failing, to look indifferent. He loved that girl almost as much as Tig. Their relationship may have been platonic but his feelings for her ran deeper than they had for anyone. She was a clever bitch. She knew what Clay was doing and was one step ahead of him all the way.

He knew how pissed off Clay was when he found out about her ink, but he also knew that Tig's mark protected her. She was his property now and although to outsiders that may have sounded archaic, it meant that she was Tig's responsibility, decisions regarding her wellbeing fell to him, and he had the right to punish anyone who hurt her, regardless of their position.

It probably didn't make Clay any less dangerous, he was a ruthless SOB, but it was a small victory and he applauded her for it.

He caught her eye and raised his glass in a small salute. "Still got your back, princess."

APRIL 2002

Dora stepped back and examined the finished painting. Satisfied at last she decided to reward herself with a cold beer and a joint.

Tig wouldn't be home for an hour so she planned to make the most of the peace and quiet until he got in. He was like a hurricane blasting through life, loud and chaotic. Dora loved him with all her heart but she relished any moment of tranquillity without him. Savouring the silence and the calm.

She sat on the back step, looking out at the back yard and took a long drag on her joint when the chirping of her cell broke the silence. "Gemma, hi." Dora tried to hide her sigh.

"Honey we got a bit of a problem. Tig's been arrested, he's down the station and we need you to go down there and bail him out."

Fucking great, fucking Tig, fucking club. She didn't rush, he could fucking wait. She showered and finished her joint before setting off, cheque book in hand.

Chief Unser looked up as she walked into station a look of relief crossed his face. "You took your time, sweetheart. C'mon lets get the paper work sorted, the sooner that arsehole is out of my station the better."

Formalities completed, Unser went out back to the cells, leaving Dora leaning on a desk, trying to keep a lid on her anger. Drunk and disorderly and assault, Jesus.

"Hey doll." Tig slurred, his face was a mass of bruises and his knuckles were swollen and bloody. Dora ignored him.

"Thanks Wayne, sorry he's such an arsehole."

"That's okay sweetheart, sorry you have to put up with him." Unser gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Hey." Tig lurched towards them, how 'bout you take your hands off her, copper." Dora rolled her eyes, turned on her heel and marched out to her car, Tig trailing in her wake cursing and swearing. She opened the passenger door. "Get in." They traveled home in silence. At one point Tig opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him with a look. She was pissed and he was gonna have to do some serious grovelling to get back in her good books.

As soon as they got in, Dora grabbed the first aid kit and, sitting him on the kitchen chair, started patching him up. He reached up to her face but she pushed his hand away. "C'mon, Doll, don't be mad, it was just a little fight." She glared at him. "I'm going to bed." She marched upstairs, slamming the door behind her."That's it. Do not walk away from me, I've apologized, what more do you want?" Tig stormed into the bedroom after her. She turned on him, getting in his face, ignoring the little voice telling her that this was dangerous territory. "Apologized? When was this Tig? Cos I must've missed that. And where do you get off telling me whether or not I can walk away from you."

"You better back off, Doll." Tig's voice was low and dangerous.

"Or what, Tig?" Dora was in full flow now. "You gonna bust up your knuckles some more on my face, is that it, you gonna hit me?" The little voice in her head was louder, but Dora ignored it as she pushed his chest.

Tig growled, louder now. "I aint gonna tell you again, you keep pushing, Doll, and I aint gonna be responsible for my actions."

Dora snorted. "No change there, then, Tigger. It's never your fault is it? You were drunk, provoked, whatever. Just for once, can't you be in the wrong. You make me sick."

She was yelling now, her nose inches from his. "You followed me in here, and then you bitch cos I'm in your face. Well boo hoo, poor little Tiggy, getting picked on for being an arsehole."

Something inside Tig snapped and he pulled his arm up, and backhanded her across the face, the force of the blow knocking her into the wall. Dora gasped and brought her hand up to her face a look of horror on her face as she saw the blood on her fingers.

"Shit, Doll, I'm so sorry." Tig reached out to her. One of his rings had caught her cheek, splitting it open and she'd probably have a black eye in the morning.

"Don't touch me." She slid down the wall. "Just get out, I can't look at you right now."

He had to get away. He jumped in her car and drove to the clubhouse, hating himself, not only for hitting her, but for lacking the courage to stick around and face the consequences.

Dora woke, the morning sun streaming in through the open curtains. Getting out of bed, she limped to the bathroom and checked her reflection. Shit. Her right eye was swollen shut, the cut on her cheek had scabbed over and she had a horrible feeling it was going to scar. She was supposed to go to Oakland today but that wasn't going to happen. Way to go Tig. She called the gallery and Hap's mom, making some lame excuse about car trouble, not entirely a lie, seeing as Tig had taken it.

Tig woke with the hangover from hell, he'd drunk himself unconscious and now he was paying, although in his head, he wasn't suffering enough.

He'd hit her, his beautiful girl. Nothing could atone for that. He wouldn't blame her if she decided she never wanted to see him again but he prayed to god that she could find it in her heart to forgive him.

Dora knew she would forgive Tig, just not yet. He'd hit her, something she'd always considered to be inexcusable, but she loved Tig and he loved her and she believed they could move on from this. She just needed a little time and space to process what he had done.

Her cell was ringing. Dora sat up, she must have fallen asleep. "Hello?" Her voice was husky, the result of crying and sleep, all she'd done all day.

"Hey Princess. Ma just called, said you called and cancelled. Is everything okay?" Dora swallowed the urge to cry again. "I'm fine, car trouble, that's all."

"So you're sticking to that story, eh, Princess." She sighed. "Happy, just leave it, okay. I'll see your mom next week. I gotta go. Bye."

Tig was well on the way to getting drunk again, when his cell rang. "What?" He slurred.

"Care to tell me why your old lady would give some bullshit story about cancelling her trip to Oakland?"

Tig scowled, Happy would keep on digging until he got to the truth. "Probably doesn't want to go with a black eye." He didn't see the point in lying.

"You hit her?"

"We got in a fight, I lost it, backhanded her. Shit Hap, I've really fucked up this time, there's no way she'll want me after this." Happy frowned. "Where are you? You need to talk to her. Don't leave it too long, bro. She's a good girl, don't throw this away. She'll forgive you."

Tig pulled up outside their house, his heart thumping in his chest, terrified she'd reject him. He'd left it a whole day before building up the courage to face her and he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. Squaring his shoulders he walked into the house, prepared to face the music.

Dora was in the kitchen, cleaning, when he walked in. "Dora, baby." He said softly. She turned and he drew in a breath when he saw her face. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I can't lose you." He reached out to touch her, she stood still, not pushing him away, which he read as a good sign. "Say something, baby, please."

"I want to forgive you, Tig, I love you, but I'm not sure how we move on from this."

"It'll never happen again, Baby…" Dora held up her hand. "No Tig. I don't want you to promise anything. I just need you to understand that, I have to feel confident that I can say anything to you. Do you understand?"

Tig nodded. "I lost it, Doll, there's no excuse. I hate myself for what I did. I don't deserve your forgiveness, I know that." A single tear rolled down his cheek. "I love you so much. I can't live without you."

She touched his face, he was more beat up than she was, and standing on tiptoes, kissed him softly on the lips. "We're gonna get through this, Baby." Tig deepened the kiss. She was going to forgive him, his beautiful, amazing girl still wanted him.

AUGUST 2002

Five days. That's how long they'd been apart and Dora was hating every second of it. Usually Tig avoided the really long runs and was only away for two maybe three days at the most, preferring to stay closer to home and his girl than spend days on end on the road, but this time Clay had insisted that he go. The purse at the end of it would come in useful too, these East Coast protection runs paid very well.

Dora had tried every thing to occupy herself, painting, housework, weed and alcohol. She berated herself for being so pathetic and needy and gave herself a mental kick up the arse, yet still spent every night he was away hugging his pillow breathing in his scent and praying to whatever was out there to keep him safe. But now he was coming home and she could feel the tension leaving her body as she looked through her closet for something suitable to wear. Dora never really thought much about clothes, she wasn't a slob but clean and comfortable was good enough for her. However Gemma had insisted that old ladies should always look good for their men and she should make more of an effort whenever she was at the clubhouse as her appearance was a reflection on her old man. She settled at last for a pair of worn skinny jeans because Tig had said her arse looked great in them and a strapless top that showed off her ink nicely. She never wore heels because she couldn't walk in them, but she did trade in her usual vans for a dainty pair of ballet pumps. Yup that would have to do. She had never worn makeup and didn't intend to start now. She just fluffed her hair and she was ready to go.

All Tig wanted to do was get home. Every mile brought him closer to her, his girl. Even as he thought about her, his face broke into a wide grin picturing her writhing underneath him, murmuring his name, wanting him, loving him. He loved her so much, he should be freaked out by it, instead it calmed him, she calmed him. He'd hated being away from her, it made him feel twitchy, disjointed and empty. To everyone's surprise he'd stayed away from other women. They didn't compare. He'd rather use his right hand and his imagination than some washed up old tart with her fake moans and dried up pussy. After what seemed like an eternity the TM lot came into view and there, standing with the other old ladies, was his girl. The other guys waited for their women to come to them, but Tig was off his bike as soon as the kickstand was down, and running to his girl. He didn't care how it looked, he just swept her into his arms kissing her passionately.

Dora couldn't feel enough of him, she needed him naked, needed to feel him inside her. She wrapped her legs round his waist and he carried her through the clubhouse and into the nearest dorm, kissing her the entire time. As soon as they were inside she began tearing at his shirt, biting his nipples as soon as his chest was exposed. Tig pulled down her jeans before undoing his own and, without even checking if she was ready pushed himself inside her slamming her against the wall with the ferocity of his thrusts. Dora sank her teeth into his neck, tasting blood and grabbed his hair as he slammed into her again and again and again, his short nails digging into her buttocks, she screamed as her orgasm ripped through her, tipping Tig over the edge. Unable to hold on any longer he came, his roar joining her screams. They made it to the bed before collapsing, gasping for breath still wrapped in each others arms.

"Hi, babe, did ya miss me." Tig rasped. Dora grinned, still trying to catch her breath.

"Nah. You?"

"Nah"

SEPTEMBER 2002

"Hi Gemma, what's up?" Dora sometimes wondered if it were possible to go a whole day without a call from the queen.

"Hi honey, I don't want you to panic, but you need to get down to St Thomas. Tig's been shot."

"What? How? Oh my god I'm on my way"

"Good, listen he's gonna be fine, so you need to stay calm…..Hello….. Hello."

Dora sped through Charming like a bat out of hell. She pulled up outside the hospital and threw the keys to a prospect. She didn't bother learning their names. "Park it" she barked and headed for A & E her heart thumping in her chest. As she rounded the corner she saw the guys gathered at the end of the corridor and heard Chib's booming laugh. She didn't know whether she was relieved or angry. Her man was laying in a hospital bed, hurt and they were laughing. But if he was seriously hurt surely their mood would be more sombre.

Bobby looked up to see her limping towards them, worry written all over her face. "He's ok sweetheart, more pissed than anything." He gave her his arm

"C'mon I'll take you to see him. Having you there might calm him down." He led her to a small room.

As they got closer they could hear yelling. Tig was indeed, pissed. "What happened?"

Bobby chuckled. "Prospect shot him in the arse."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well he says it was an accident, was cleaning the gun, didn't know it was loaded, but who knows. You know how Tig is with prospects, I'm surprised it hasn't happened before." Dora nodded. Tig did give the prospects a hard time, in fact they were on their third since juice got his top rocker.

Bobby opened the door, and there in front of them laying on his front, with his bare arse in the air was Tig, hurling a stream of abuse at the poor nurse who was trying to get the bullet out of his buttock.

Dora knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself, the relief of knowing he wasn't dying and the sight of him in a hospital gown with his arse sticking out was too much, she started to laugh. Tig twisted his head round. "This isn't funny you know" he growled.

Dora laughed harder. "It is from where I'm standing."

"What you doing here any way, you're supposed to be resting."

"Well stop pissing off the prospects and I won't have to haul arse over here."

"Gemma called you?" Dora nodded and swallowed, all traces of humour gone. "I thought you were dying or something."

Tig held out his hand and she moved closer. "C'mere." He took her hand and squeezed it tight, letting her feel his strength. "Old Tigger don't die that easy you know. We're gonna live forever, you and me, gonna get old together and ride around on one of those lame trikes like Piney's"

She stroked his hair. "I love you so much, but if you start to stink like Piney I'm leaving you."

Tig felt calmer. It could've been the meds kicking in but he was sure that it was his girl weaving her magic. She pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed, stroking his hair and kissing his fingers as the nurse worked on his arse, convinced that the girl sat next to him deserved a sainthood.

An hour later armed with antibiotics and pain meds, Tig was allowed home. Of course he bitched for the entire trip home and Dora guessed that this was the way it was going to be for the seven days he was grounded.

She got him in and settled into bed, giving him his pain meds. She fully intended to keep him drugged for the entire week. "Where you going, babe?" he mumbled.

"Stuff to do."

"Nah, nah, stay with me, you gotta rest." Dora rolled her eyes. Needy Tig was gonna be hard work. "For a little while." she conceded and limped back to bed. A week in the sack did have a certain appeal.

DECEMBER 2002

Tig sat with his feet resting on the coffee table watching as Dora decorated the tree in the corner. If he was honest she had been right when she said it was too big, maybe he should listen to her more. Nope, as far as he was concerned you couldn't have too much tree. Every so often he would point out when she put a bauble in the wrong place and she would thank him by hurling it in his direction.

Tig hadn't had a proper family Christmas since his girls were babies and Dora had never really had one, so this year they decided to push the boat out and invite the guys without families to spend the day with them, and although it was a decision they had made after a bottle of tequila, they were both looking forward to it.

He stood up, stalked towards her and placed his hands on her hips, kissing her neck. "You, Baby, are the best tree decorator ever." He guided her back to the sofa and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. "But you're neglecting your man." He nibbled on her earlobe making her moan. Dora turned round to face him and kissed him, her tongue darting into his mouth, moaning louder as his hands snaked up inside her shirt, teasing her nipples and roughly squeezing her tits. "Tig….mmmm… Stop, I've got too much to do." Dora's objections were only half hearted, and before she knew it they were both naked on the lounge floor, Tig inside her, pounding mercilessly, Dora's nails dragging down his back, her teeth sinking into his neck as her orgasm tore through her, followed closely by Tig, leaving them in a tangled sweaty exhausted heap.

Dora felt her eyelids grow heavy. "Tig." she murmured, fighting the urge to sleep. "I really have got loads to do." Tig pulled her on to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. "Stay, just for a minute." She sighed, closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

When she woke, she was in bed, alone. She'd slept all night. Shit, she had planned on starting the baking last night and getting up early to get the last of the food shopping out of the way. "Tig?" Dora frowned, Tig never got up early unless he had to. She got up and headed for the shower. She really needed to make up for lost time.

Her car was gone! Tig must've taken it. Shit. And he'd left his cell behind. Double shit.

Tig headed into Lodi, hoping nobody he knew would see him driving her gay little green car. He pulled up at Wal-mart and consulted the list she'd written the night before. Jesus why'd she need all this crap. He shook his head, better get everything on the list or she'd only go and get what he'd missed which would be defeating the object. He wanted to help, and he could do this without fucking it up. She needed to slow down, her leg had been hurting her, he knew, and he didn't want her pushing it.

The smell of baking greeted him when he got home. He dumped the shopping on the table and wrapped his arms round her. "Smells good, Baby." Dora turned, her eyes widening at the shopping bags.

"You shopped?"

"Wanted to help, and I didn't think you'd let me cook." She laughed and kissed him, "You got that right. Thanks."

Christmas morning dawned, cold and wet, rain drumming on the windowpane.

Dora, stretched, yawning. "Morning Baby, Happy Christmas." Tig rolled over and pressed her against his hard on. "Wanna see what Santa's got for you, Doll." He leered, sliding between her legs, his fingers finding her clit, rubbing them up and down until she cried out, begging for more.

"Anything to oblige sweetheart." He growled thrusting inside her, until she could stand it no longer and she came with a scream, followed, as always, closely by him, collapsing on her chest, gasping for breath.

"Hey guys. C'mon in." Dora greeted Juice and Chibs with a hug. Happy was coming in from Oakland and would be there in time for lunch and Piney had said he'd come round in the evening with Bobby after they had spent time with their estranged families. "Lunch maybe a little late, I, er, got distracted. There's plenty of booze, so help yourselves." She ushered them into the lounge and continued preparing lunch.

She was so preoccupied that she didn't hear Happy come in. He leaned against the door frame, watching her as she worked, noting how she would take her weight off her left leg at every opportunity, leaning on the counter when she moved.

Tig was right, her leg was getting worse.

"Need a hand, Princess?"

Dora spun round. "Jeez, Hap, way to give a girl a heart attack." She threw her arms round his neck and kissed him full on the lips. "Can you get the beef out of the oven for me?"

"Sure thing princess." Happy returned the kiss, reluctantly letting her go before doing what she had asked. They worked in silence, Dora set the table, while he carved the beef, one eye on her all the time.

"What?" She became aware of his scrutiny. Happy shrugged. "You okay?"

Dora knew better than to lie to him. "Been better, Hap." He nodded. "S'pose I'd be wasting my time if I told you to take it easy."

She shrugged. "Don't say anything to Tig, please."

Happy kissed her forehead. "He's got eyes, princess, I don't need to say a word."

Lunch was a rowdy affair, the guys were all in high spirits and Dora found herself laughing until the tears rolled down her cheeks, usually at poor Juice's expense.

When the they had finished eating, they all headed into the lounge to exchange gifts. Dora had insisted that everybody got a gift. It wasn't Christmas without presents.

Tig got up and sloped off into the bedroom, reappearing moments later with a small box.

"Been thinking, Doll, reckon your leg's getting worse, so if you don't want to be hobbling up the aisle, we should get married as soon as possible. Here." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful solitaire engagement ring.

Dora blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. "Tig, that was probably the worst proposal ever." She slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Is that a yes, Doll?"

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "Yes."

She turned to see Chibs, Juice and Happy sitting opposite them with stupid grins on their faces. "Did you know about this?" Chibs laughed. "course we did, Hen, he had to run it past us first."

Dora rolled her eyes, of course he did.

JANUARY 2003

She was limping again, most of the time it was hardly noticeable, her stride just slightly off, but it was there never the less. Tig watched as she walked across the lot towards the clubhouse, his beautiful girl. "Hey Babe, Hap just called, he's on his way."

She smiled, "Yeah I know, he called me." Tig laughed. Of course he did.

It had been pointed out to him by several of his brothers, Clay being the most vocal, that Happy's friendship with Dora was inappropriate. Tig knew though, that they were wrong, Happy did love Dora in his own way, and Dora loved him, but they were like brother and sister. There was a level of trust and understanding between them that was hard to find and he wasn't prepared to deny them that.

He fell into step beside her, her hand slipping into his. He shook his head. Tig Trager holding hands. What the fuck was happening to him, but he didn't pull his hand away, instead he lifted it to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"Aw look at you two love birds, aint you cute." Gemma leaned against the wall smoking a joint.

"Jealous, Gem?" Dora laughed, taking the joint from her.

"A little." Gemma conceded. "You staying for the party tonight?" Dora nodded. "Maybe for a little while." She wasn't much of a party animal but she usually hung around for a couple of hours. Old ladies were expected to show their faces and she wasn't going to let Tig down.

"See you later then." Gemma retrieved her joint and headed to her car.

Tig pulled her closer. "You don't have to."

She slipped her arms inside his cut. "Yeah I do, I'll see you later." Dora watched as he headed into church. She would stay here and get ready in on of the dorms then help the prospect organize the bar, the kid was still twitchy as hell after shooting Tig, and would probably end up smashing all the glasses.

The party was in full swing as Dora slipped outside into the cool night air. She limped across the lot and sat at the picnic bench, shifting slightly as she tried to get comfortable. She had hung around hoping to catch Happy when he got in, but he hadn't turned up yet and her leg was starting to hurt. She decided that she would call it a night, when the sound of a Harley split the air. Dora grinned, she'd know that bike anywhere.

Happy gritted his teeth, sweat pouring down his forehead into his eyes. "Stay upright, motherfucker." Pain radiated from his left shoulder and he knew that the only thing that stopped him from laying his bike down was pure adrenalin.

He had been about ten miles out of Charming, travelling down a little used stretch of road, enjoying it's twists and turns and the feeling of his bike under him as it hugged the road. The van had appeared from nowhere, he didn't remember seeing headlights, just seeing a van and a flash followed by a searing pain. He must've blacked out because the next thing he knew, he was laying at the side of the road, blood soaking his hoodie, his bike a short distance away.

Grunting in pain he sat up and pulled out his cell, no signal. Fuck. Happy knew he'd been shot and that he was bleeding badly. He also knew he had to get to Charming. This stretch of road was rarely used and he could bleed out waiting for someone to pass by. He managed to get to his feet and stagger to his bike. He hauled it upright, ignoring the waves of nausea, willing himself not to pass out. It was sheer bloody mindedness that got him to Charming. Happy was in survival mode, he had no intention of dying at the side of the road.

Dora frowned. Something was wrong. Instead of parking his bike with the others, happy stopped just inside the gates. She got up and started to walk towards him, he seemed to be struggling getting the kickstand down, holding himself at an odd angle.

He finally managed to get off his bike before noticing her. "Hey princess." He croaked as he sank to his knees.

"Happy! Shit!" He was beginning to lose consciousness. Dora caught his head before it hit the pavement. "Happy, baby, oh shit, stay with me. Somebody help!"

There was so much blood, she wasn't sure where it was coming from but it seemed to be everywhere. "Don't die," she sobbed. She became aware of the crowd that had gathered and the sound of sirens in the distance.

Chibs had pushed his way through the crowd and was searching for the source of the bleeding. Someone passed him a tee shirt and he pressed it against the wound. "Keep talking to him sweetheart, don't let him get away from us."

"Hap." she whispered. "C'mon, big man, I need you to watch my back."

An ambulance pulled into the lot and Dora felt herself being pulled away and a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her. "He'll be okay, baby. Hap's a tough motherfucker. C'mon let's get you cleaned up before we go to the hospital." Tig led her back to the clubhouse and sat her in a bathroom while he found a face cloth and a clean tee shirt. He gently stripped her to the waist and washed the blood away before handing her the clean shirt. She hadn't said a word, she just stood, shaking all over, her eyes huge and vacant. Tig grabbed her shoulders and gave her a little shake, forcing her to look into his eyes. "He isn't going to die." She nodded. "K."

He was going to be fine. That's what the doctor had said. He'd lost a lot of blood and was very weak, but he would make a full recovery. The relief in the waiting room was palpable. Dora closed her eyes. He was alive, so why couldn't she stop shaking, why was she crying? Tig took her hand and pressed it to his lips. "There was so much blood." she whispered. "I thought…"

"Shh, it's okay." He pulled her closer and held her as sobs racked her body.

"I suggest we all go home and get some sleep. Church at eleven." Clay heaved himself stiffly out of his chair, his bones creaking. "Prospect, stay and watch his door." The guys all started to move out but Dora stayed in her seat. "I'm staying."

"C'mon babe, he's going to be fine, you heard the doc, we can see him in the morning." Tig gave her a tug. She looked up, her eyes meeting his "I'm staying." she repeated, her gaze never wavering.

"Fine, we'll stay. Jeez, when did I become so pussy whipped?"

"The minute you looked into those pretty green eyes, brother." Bobby chuckled.

Dora couldn't take her eyes off Happy, afraid that if she looked away he'd stop breathing. He was so pale and still. She reached out and touched his face. "If you ever scare me like that again, Happy Lowman, I swear I'll kill you myself." Happy opened his eyes. Groaning as fire invaded his shoulder, he turned and looked into her eyes. "Hey princess." he rasped.

"Hap" she sobbed "I thought you were gonna die." Happy shook his head. "Gotta watch your back, princess." Dora smiled and climbed onto the bed next to him, resting her head on his good shoulder and closed her eyes.

"where's Tig?" She opened her eyes "Church." Happy nodded. "Get some sleep, princess, you look done in."

"Fuck Hap. Even with bullet holes in you, you're hitting on my woman." Happy opened his eyes. "Tigger," he croaked, "What can I say, girl can't keep her hands off me."

Despite the fact they were keeping their voices down, Dora stirred. "Hey Tiggy." she stretched like a cat and sat up, holding her arms out to him.

"Hey baby." Tig lifted her out of bed, her arms round his neck as he nuzzled into her neck. "Killa just don't compare eh." He chuckled.

Dora moaned "Nobody compares to you baby."

"Still here folks" The both turned and looked at the figure in the bed. "Aw Hap." Tig laughed "You want some Tigger love too."

"Bite me, arsehole."

Dora had been dismissed. The guys wanted to talk about what was discussed in church and also what Happy knew about what had happened. She wandered off to find a coffee machine trying not to think about the previous night's events. Somebody had wanted Happy dead. She knew the club had enemies and that Happy, as enforcer and go to guy for the particularly nasty 'jobs' that sometimes needed doing, was a prime target.

Dora stopped in her tracks and had to lean against the wall as she started to feel herself hyperventilating. What if next time they succeed, or if any Son is a target. Oh god, what if they go after Tig. She slid down the wall, panic hitting her in waves, her breath coming in short gasps and her heart pounding in her chest.

"Miss? Miss, are you okay?" Dora became aware of somebody standing in front of her, she looked up. Deputy Hale crouched down and touched her shoulder. "It's miss Murphy, isn't it, Alex Trager's girl?" She nodded, seeing no point in denying it. "Is he here? Do you want me to fetch him?" again she nodded, unable to speak.

Hale stood up. "This life they lead, the Sons, puts them in the firing line. You too, if you're not careful." He turned on his heel and disappeared down the corridor.

Seconds later she was being pulled gently to her feet and into Tig's arms, the only place she felt truly safe. "What's all this, huh?"

"Are you in danger? Am I?" Tig shook his head. At this time they didn't know anything, who or why, but everything pointed to just a random shooting. Probably some wannabe looking to earn his colours, the opportunity of taking out a Son too good to miss. No one knew Happy would be on that road, it wasn't the main route into charming and although, yes they had enemies, everything had been quiet for a while and they had no particular beef with anyone.

"You'll be fine, me too. It looks like Hap was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Don't worry baby, we'll get to the bottom of this. You know I'll keep you safe." Dora buried her head into his chest, knowing she had no choice but to believe him.

Dora was on Happy's bed again, she couldn't bring herself to leave him. They were sitting propped up on pillows watching TV and waiting for the doctor to come round and discharge him. People had been popping in and out all day and Happy was exhausted, all he wanted to do was sleep. He hated feeling weak and vulnerable but was grateful to Dora for making sure no one stayed too long. He glanced over at Tig's girl, she hadn't left his side for two days and he appreciated Tig for letting her be there. The noise in his head was too loud when he was alone.

"Well, hello miss Murphy."

Oh shit. Dora turned, a fake smile plastered over her face. "Dr Miller, nice to see you."

She and Tig were heading outside for a cigarette while Happy was being checked out prior to his release. "I see you're limping again, you really should be using a cane like I advised, and maybe while you are here you should make an appointment to see me, as you missed the last one."

Shit shit shit.

"You were advised to use a cane? When was this?"

"Tig."

"NO! Do not 'Tig' me. When were you advised to use a cane? And why the fuck are you not using one?"

"Well I see you have things to discuss, it was nice to see you, miss Murphy, and make that appointment. Goodbye."

Shit shit shit.

"Oh we have plenty to talk about. Don't worry, doc, she'll make that appointment." Tig's finger was in her face "You. Get your skinny arse to reception and make that appointment. I'm gonna find you a cane."

"Tig."

"Not up for discussion, sweetheart. Just do as you're fucking told."

Well shit.

"Forgetting something, princess."

Dora rolled her eyes, picked up her cane and headed for door. "Later, Hap." She hated that fucking thing and 'forgot' it as often as possible. Luckily Happy was staying with them until he was fit to ride and was able to remind her to use it when Tig wasn't around.

"See ya, Princess, and use that fucking cane."

MARCH 2003

"I don't know why we couldn't just go to Vegas, just me, Tig and a couple of witnesses. I don't need this shit." Dora scowled, digging into the dirt with her cane.

"You should've known as soon as Gemma found out, this wasn't going to be a low key affair, Princess."

"I know. It just doesn't feel like my wedding at all." Happy took her hand and ran his thumb across her engagement ring. "Every thing'll be fine, you'll see."

They were sitting in his mom's back yard, sharing a joint and catching up on each other's news. Happy stood up. "C'mon, ma will be wondering where we are."Dora sighed and, leaning heavily on her cane, stood up, gasping in pain and grabbing his arm as her leg buckled under her.

"Shit, Princess, I got ya." Happy helped her back on to the bench, worry etched over his face. "That happen often?" She shrugged. "Sometimes. Tig doesn't need to know, okay?"

"Aint lying to him, you know that."

"Hap, I'm not asking you to lie, I just don't want him to worry."

Dora looked at her hands. "It's bad enough not knowing whether I'll be able to walk up the aisle, without having Tig fretting." Happy crouched down in front of her, cupping her face in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You will be able to walk up that aisle, I'll be there for you to lean on."

Tears sprang into her eyes and she slipped her arms round his neck. "What would I do without you?"

He kissed her gently on the lips. "You'll never have to find out, Princess.

MAY 2003

"Baby, can you pick up a takeout on your way home, I've gotta get that commission piece done and I'm really behind." Dora piled scrambled eggs and toast onto Tigs plate and carried it to the table.

"Sure babe, you need anything else?" She shook her head and kissed him as he sat down to his breakfast. Tig resisted the urge to throw her on the table and fuck her brains out. He never tired of her, if anything, he loved her more each day. She was beautiful, sexy without even trying.

He loved her quick wit, her intelligence and the fact that no matter what shit was thrown her way, she would bounce back, stronger than ever. She would happily go toe to toe with him, refusing to back down if she thought she was right, but wasn't afraid to admit when she was wrong. In all, she was perfect, and every day he thanked whatever was out there, that she chose to be with him.

He deepened the kiss. "Tig, eat your fucking breakfast." She whispered huskily, knowing that if they didn't stop now they never would. She loved her crazy, unpredictable, passionate man, never wanted to stop touching him, hated being away from him. She loved that he wore his emotions on his sleeve, that he threw himself, one hundred percent into whatever he was doing, whether it was fucking or fighting. He always lived in the moment, never dwelling on the past or worrying about the future. In all, he was perfect and every day she thanked God that he chose to be with her.

Dora was finally satisfied with the painting. She eased herself carefully off the tall barstool she'd acquired from the clubhouse, she found it difficult to stand unsupported for long periods these days, grabbed her cane headed to the kitchen for a well earned beer and half an hour's peace and quiet until her man came home.

Tig dismounted clutching burgers and fries from Lumpy's diner and rushed to the house eager to be back with his girl.

"Babe where you at?" Tig dumped the food on the counter and headed to the bathroom, where he could hear the shower running, ripped off his clothes and joined her, desperate to remind her just how much he loved her.

JULY 2003

"Well?" Dora spun round. "What d'ya think."

Happy swallowed "You look so beautiful, Princess."

Her dress was a simple Grecian style, high waisted and strapless, the only decoration was a gold band around the bottom of the bodice. Her hair was piled high, loose curls cascading down her neck and framing her face. The only jewelry she wore was her engagement ring, huge gold hooped ear rings and a gold snake on her upper arm.

Happy thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, Tig was one lucky SOB. He ran his finger down her face. "You sure you don't want to run away with me?"

Dora laughed and hugged him. "Different time, different place, Hap." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "C'mon lets get this done."

Tig wiped his palms down his black jeans, he couldn't believe how nervous he was. He turned as she started to walk up the aisle on Happy's arm, a radiant smile on her face. His eyes met hers as she slowly walked closer to him. Tig fought the urge to run to her, sweeping her into his arms. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, fuck her senseless. She had never looked more beautiful.

After what seemed like an eternity she was by his side. "Hey Doll, you look so beautiful, I love you so much. Thankyou for this." Dora slipped her arm from Happy and placed her hands into Tig's. Their eyes locked onto each other. They exchanged vows, barely hearing the minister's words, not noticing the congregation, the words were just for them, no one else.

Tig kissed her, vaguely aware of cheering and clapping around them. They were husband and wife. For ever. He knew there would never be anyone else for him.

Two whole weeks, with nothing to do but fuck, lay in the sun, eat and fuck some more. Honeymoons didn't get better than this. The club had got together and rented a beach house just north of LA. There were no neighbours, just miles of empty beaches, blue sea, and even bluer skies.

Gemma had worked her magic, getting a couple of old ladies from a southern Cali charter to make sure the place was stocked full of food and booze, so all Dora and Tig had to do was relax and concentrate on each other. It had been perfect but now it was coming to an end and the real world was beckoning. Dora finished packing the rucksack and headed out to join Tig on the veranda.

Tig leaned on the railing gazing out to sea, turning to the sound of her foot steps falling unevenly on the hardwood floor. He sighed, he had hoped a fortnight of inactivity would have improved her leg, but it was becoming clear that her limp was now permanent, she didn't need her cane all the time but he couldn't remember the last time she left the house without it.

"Hey." She slipped her arms round his waist. "I'm all packed, so we can relax for the rest of the day, and get an early start in the morning."

Tig bent and kissed her forcefully on the lips. "Well hello there Mrs Trager." His hands snaking inside her vest and finding her perfect tits. "Get naked, wife." He growled into her mouth as her hands fumbled with the buckle on his belt.

"You first, husband." She murmured, ripping open his shirt. Tig, happy to oblige, dispensed with his clothes before spinning her round and slamming into her from behind as she bent over the railing whimpering with both pain and pleasure. He grabbed her hair and roughly pulled her body flush with his, biting her shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

"Dirty bitch." He growled.

"Tig, Baby." Dora reached behind him, her nails digging into the back of his neck. "Fuck me till I can't stand."

"Anything for you Doll."

Dora lay on the sand, basking in that post coital glow. Every inch of her skin tingling and alive, her limbs languid, she smiled and looked over at her husband as he strolled over clutching bottles of ice cold beer, a joint hanging from her lips. He was so handsome. Those beautiful blue eyes, those cruel lips and a body that a man half his age would be proud of. God she loved him so much it took her breath away.

Tig strutted towards his new bride, his eyes never leaving hers. She was so beautiful. Those sparkling green eyes, those too full lips that just begged to be kissed and a body that would give any glamour model a run for her money. He loved her so much it hurt.

Dora raised herself onto her elbows as he sat down beside her, a small smile played across her lips. "Have I told you recently how much I love you?" Tig smirked. "Yeah, I think you might have mentioned it."

OCTOBER 2003

Tig's bike roared along the narrow, tree lined road, coming to a halt outside a small single story house, standing alone surrounded by woodland.

"Well?" Tig turned to Dora, who was already taking off her helmet and dismounting, holding onto his shoulder for support.

She grinned, her eyes sparkling. "I love it, how on earth did you find it?"

"Wanna see inside?" Dora nodded and took his arm, eager to see her potential new home.

As he watched her look round the place, Tig knew he'd made the right call. It was only a matter of time before stairs became too much for her. Even when she used her cane, her limp was still pronounced and her foot, at times, seemed to drag. He touched her waist. "C'mere."

She turned and put her arms round his neck. "It's perfect, there's room for a studio, and if we convert the attic space, we can have a guest room." Tig kissed her. "I'm glad you like it cos I already put a deposit on the place, didn't want anybody snapping it up before us."

Dora rolled her eyes, she should've been pissed at him for making such a massive decision without her, but she couldn't pretend that she wasn't struggling with stairs at times, and the house was perfect so she had no choice but to let it go.

"So." he growled, his eyes full of lust. "Are we gonna christen the place or what."

"Thought you'd never ask big boy."

DECEMBER 2003

Dora and Happy sat at the bar in the clubhouse discussing the painting she was doing for his mother's birthday. He had just got in from Oakland and was pleased with his ma's progress. Dora kept him in the loop, for which he was grateful, but it was always nice to see for himself. Tig was getting his arse handed to him on the pool table by Chibs, his curses carrying across the room. Dora shook her head, Tig never did anything quietly.

Happy twirled his finger through her curls, he loved her hair. "how do ya put up with him princess?"

Dora shrugged. "Wouldn't have him any other way, Hap."

He nodded. "He's a lucky man."

She reached out and took his hand, her fingers entwined with his. "I'm the lucky one. I know he isn't perfect, but he's perfect for me, and I have a good friend in you. What more could I wish for."

"I aint a good man, princess, you know that." Dora smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good enough for me."

Candy Baker, sweetbut, sometime stripper and part time porn star, leaned against the wall, scowling. She had always been a favourite of Happy's and had made a special effort when she heard he was coming to town. She wasn't getting any younger and she knew that her lifestyle was starting to take it's toll on her looks, but she still held on to the hope that maybe he'd take her as an old lady.

She hadn't reckoned with that crippled bitch of Tig's being there, though. Happy hadn't even looked in her direction, his attention taken up completely by the girl sitting next to him. God she hated her. Tig hadn't even looked at another woman since being with her. He was so unashamedly in love with her, not caring who knew it. To make matters worse Tig was completely at ease with Dora spending time with Happy, his trust in his best brother and his girl absolute. Candy couldn't understand it. Dora was pretty enough she guessed, although she hardly seemed to make much of an effort with her appearance, she never wore makeup or did anything with her hair. But she was a cripple, for fuck's sake, hobbling around on that fucking cane. How was that sexy. What did Dora have that Candy didn't. She watched as Dora eased herself off the stool, Happy holding out his hand to steady her, and limped towards the toilets, a small smile playing on her lips. Candy couldn't stand it. That smug bitch was going to get hers.

She followed close behind and as soon as she thought they were out of sight she barged her shoulder into Dora, causing her to stagger onto her bad leg with a small cry of pain. Steadying herself against the wall, she took a shaky breath. "What is your problem?"

"Stay away from Happy, bitch, you got a man, stay away from mine."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Dora couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Happy frowned as he watched Candy follow Dora towards the toilets, bitch was definitely up to no good.

Candy grabbed Dora's hair. "The only reason Tig don't care that you're pushing up on Hap is that he wants rid of you, fucking crippled bitch….oh" Happy slammed her up against the wall.

Dora touched his arm. "No Hap, this is me."

Happy stood to one side as she pulled back her right arm and punched Candy square on the nose, grunting with satisfaction as she felt it explode under her fist. "Now you listen to me, bitch. You take your skanky arse outta here. If I see your ugly face again, I'll hand you over to Happy here, and, trust me, if he gets his hands on you, no one will find your body."

Happy smirked. "Princess aint lying,"

Tig watched as Candy ran out sobbing, blood pouring from her nose. He looked over at Chibs, "Why do I get the feeling that my girl has got something to do with that?" Chibs nodded. "We all know the lass can pack a punch, that's for sure," They both chuckled, remembering the time that Tig was sporting a black eye for a week for forgetting her birthday, spending the evening at a strip club rather than at a restaurant with her.

"Shit, princess, I was planning on fucking that later."

Dora laughed, flexing her now aching fist. "Happy, baby, you could do so much better." Happy shook his head "C'mon, lets get some ice for that hand." He wrapped the ice in a tea towel and placed it gently on Dora's hand. She studied his face as he concentrated on his task. He was a handsome man, with a good bone structure and fine features. His eyes were so dark, they were almost black and had beautiful full, soft looking lips.

"You ever had an old lady?" He gave a tiny smile and shook his head. "Nah, not for me princess."

Dora frowned. "Don't you ever get lonely?"

"I got my brothers and all the pussy I need, don't want anything else. C'mon, Tig'll be wondering where you are." Happy wanted this conversation over. He'd never take an old lady.

The only girl he'd ever wanted belonged to Tig.

APRIL 2004

Dora was feeling very pleased with herself as she pulled into the car park near the mall in Oakland. She had just won a commission to paint a large mural for the public library and now she planned to treat herself to a little retail therapy. She parked the car on the second floor, and leaning heavily on her cane limped slowly to the lift, slightly daunted at the large expanse she had to cross. She struggled to walk very far these days, even with her cane, and although she hadn't tried, she doubted that she could manage more than a few steps unaided. Some days now were so bad that her leg dragged behind her and it was all she could do to cross the room. Her doctor had told her there was nothing he could do, and gave her crutches which she used on those bad days. Today however was a good day, her leg didn't feel quite so heavy and it wasn't hurting too much. As long as she didn't overdo it she'd be fine. She reached the lift without having to stop for a rest once, only to be greeted with an 'out of order' sign. Fuck, she'd have to take the stairs. Luckily it was only one flight. With her cane in her right hand and her left clutching the handrail she made her way slowly down the stairs. Suddenly her leg just buckled and she pitched forwards, unable to stop herself from falling. Her head crashed onto the concrete step and the world went black.

Tig looked like shit, he didn't smell too great either. He barely ate or drank, just sat by her bed listening to the sound of the ventilator and willing her to wake up.

She had suffered a massive bleed on the brain and he'd been told the prognosis was not good. Even if she did survive it was unlikely she'd escape without extensive brain damage. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks but made no attempt to stem them.

"Please." he whispered. "Don't leave me."

Happy arrived at the hospital and headed straight for ICU, ignoring the nurse who tried to tell him it was family only. He hugged Tig and pulled up a chair next to her bed. Neither man said a word, they just sat staring at the little girl in the bed, lost in their own thoughts. Doctors and nurses came in and out, checking her vitals and the machines she was attached to, but the two men paid them no attention. They just sat and waited for her to wake up.

Dora's world was grey. No sound, no vision and no pain. A tiny part of her was aware that there were voices, people, but they were too far away and whenever she tried to reach towards them, the pain came so she retreated back into the fog and nothingness.

One voice though, was stronger than the rest. He was pulling her towards him, wouldn't let her go. She wished he would leave her alone, but he kept on and on, begging her to stay with him, and when the second voice joined in she knew she had to go to them.

She was choking. Something was stuck in her throat. She started to panic, she didn't know if her eyes were open or not, but she couldn't see anything and the pain was everywhere. She felt a sharp prick, and felt herself slipping back into the fog and oblivion.

Tig stood in the shower, the hot water washing away the stink and fatigue. Happy had stayed with her while the ventilator was removed. She was heavily sedated but the doc said they would start to wake her soon and he needed to clean himself up. He refused to let himself think about the fact that there was a high possibility of brain damage. He just wanted her alive.

Happy touched her face, she looked peaceful now. "Whatever you need, princess, it's yours, I still got your back."

Why was it so dark? Dora knew she was awake and that her eyes were open. "Tig?" she croaked.

"Right here sweetheart." She was starting to panic again. "Tig, I can't see you, What's happening, Tig?"

Suddenly the pain was every where, she felt her body arch as spasms racked through her until she was swallowed by blessed oblivion again.

Dora no longer had any concept of time. She had no idea how long she'd been in hospital. All she was aware of was darkness, seizures, pain and sleep. People, doctors she guessed, came and asked her questions, or prodded and poked her. She knew Tig was there, he talked about when she got home, and all his plans for them both, but she knew it was all bullshit, she could hear it in his voice.

Happy came too, but he didn't say much, just held her hand and let her cry.

A doctor had came and sat with her explaining that although her eyes still worked, her brain wasn't receiving the signals any more, she also had epilepsy and was partially paralyzed down her right side. He went on to tell her about the specialist unit they were sending her to, and how she could still go on and lead a fulfilling life.

Fuck she could practically smell the bullshit.

DECEMBER 2004

Dora had been in the Brain injury unit for six months and was yet to start her 'fulfilling life.' She sat in her room, the warm breeze blowing in through the French doors waiting for Tig. She hated this. Why hadn't she died. She could feel depression settle on her like a shroud. Nothing anyone said or did could shake it.

"Hey baby." Tig carefully lifted her from her chair and carried her to the bed. He climbed on with her and held her in his arms. He hated this, nothing he said or did could make her better. So he held her. It was all he could do.

"Tig." She whispered "I love you, I'm so sorry."

"Sssh, baby, we'll get through this. I love you. I'll always be here."

Happy parked his bike at the unit and headed for Dora's room. He tried to get to see her as often as he could and to be there for her when Tig's obligations to the club kept him away. He knew Tig was torn, and his shriveled blackened heart went out to him. He truthfully didn't know what he would do if he was in Tig's position and he could see that the whole situation was taking it's toll on his friend.

Tig loved the club, it had been his whole life ever since he left the Marines. Without it he was sure he would be dead, needing the structure and discipline in his life to keep those self destructive tendencies at bay. But he loved Dora more, he knew that now. If it came to a choice, he would choose her, a hundred times over. His beautiful, broken girl.

Dora was laying on the bed when Happy arrived, her eyes closed, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body. She'd had another fit. He sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her hair, it was dull and lifeless now, the curls no longer bouncing under his touch and for some reason that made him sad.

"Hap." She turned her face towards him, she always knew when he came into the room. "Get me out of here."

He swallowed. "Only got my bike princess."

"Please."

He sighed. "Ok, I'll be back in a while." Dora nodded, "Thanks."

The car was a nondescript grey ford. He'd stolen it from a long stay car park, so hopefully it wouldn't be missed any time soon. He parked in the service area of the unit and headed round the back, letting himself into her room via the French doors.

"Hey princess, ready for that ride?" He lifted her into her wheelchair. She was light as a feather and he could feel her ribs under her shirt. As he pushed her to the car, he could see the tension leaving her body, the further she got from the building. "Where to, princess?" Happy buckled her in and climbed into the driver's seat.

She shrugged "Away. Far away."

They drove in silence, Dora's face towards the open passenger window, the desert heat burning her face. Tears coursing down her cheeks. Happy reached out and took her hand giving it a tiny squeeze "Tell me what you want."

"I want it to stop." She didn't hesitate. "I can't go on like this, being in constant pain, wondering whether the next fit is the one to take away the rest of my faculties, having to piss in a bag, never being able to paint, to never see Tig's face, to see yours, and for how long? Months? Years? Decades?" She sobbed. "Make it stop, Hap." He knew that this was what she was going to ask. Who else could she go to? Tig? No She'd never do that, it would kill him. He didn't ask if she was sure. He knew she was, nor did he try to dissuade her, he just kept on driving, deeper and deeper into the desert.

Finally when the sun was low in the sky casting long shadows across the sand he stopped and lifted her out of the car. He carried her to a small rocky outcrop, hidden from the road and sat her gently on the ground.

"Where are we?"

"The natives call it dancing shadows.

" Dora nodded, "Tig and I came here once, the way the rocks change colour in the different light, it's really pretty. This is a good place."

Happy nodded. "Tell me what you want." It was barely a whisper. But Dora's voice was firm and full of resolve. "I want to stay here."

The silence was broken by a single gunshot echoing around the valley, bouncing off the rocks, a flock of crows bursting into flight, cawing loudly.

As the last echo died, the only sound was that of Happy Lowman, cold hearted assassin, sobbing loudly as he cradled his princess in his arms.

JANUARY 2006 EPILOGUE

Tig pounded into the girl on all fours beneath him. She whimpered at his brutality but he barely noticed and cared even less. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her. This was his life now. Get up, work, drink, fuck, fight, sleep. Day after day, an endless stream of emptiness. He daren't let himself feel, scared that the pain would swallow him whole. The girl scurried out as soon as he was done with her, not waiting to be told. Eager to be away from those cruel, lifeless eyes. He lay back on the bed and lit a cigarette. Dora always hated him smoking in bed. No! He wouldn't think about her.

He tried to push her out of his head but she wouldn't leave, and when he closed his eyes all he could see were those big green eyes and that crazy red hair. He wanted to be angry at her for leaving him, for not loving him enough to stay, but he couldn't. He had been the selfish one for not wanting to let her go. "Oh, baby, I miss you so much." He moaned.

He had wanted to kill Happy, when he found out what he'd done, nearly had in fact. The beating he had given him had put him in hospital for two days. Happy hadn't tried to defend himself, neither had he apologized. It was what she wanted. That's all he'd say.

He stalked into the clubhouse and grabbed a bottle of vodka. Chibs and Bobby exchanged a look. Tig functioned, turned up for work, carried out his club duties. But something inside him had died and they both doubted it would ever come back. And they both knew that Tig Trager would never fall in love again.

Clay sat at the end of the bar smoking a cigar and watched as Tig grabbed the vodka before heading back to the dorm room. He practically lived there now, not wanting to go home to the house he shared with his girl. Maybe Gemma had been right. Tig didn't seem to care anymore, about himself, or even the club. It was like he was dead inside, the only emotion Clay had seen was anger. He had thought this was what he wanted, but it broke his heart to see his friend like this. Tig had really loved that girl and Clay doubted he'd ever allow himself to love again.

Happy leant with his back against the bar at the Tacoma clubhouse, watching his brothers enjoy the party, a large glass of jack in his hand. He became aware of fingers running down his arm and turned to look into a pair of green eyes. He frowned, they weren't bright enough, too muddy. Her red hair was frizzy, not curly, and when he touched it, it felt dry and brittle, not soft and bouncy like….No, he would not go there.

"something I can do for you, killa?" Asked a husky voice.

"Nah, take a hike, sweetheart."

It had been over a year, yet Tig's girl still invaded his thoughts but he didn't feel he had any right to grieve.

She wasn't the first person he'd killed and wouldn't be the last, but she was the only one he'd ever felt any remorse over, even though it was what she wanted. What he'd done had nearly destroyed Tig. He didn't think he'd ever be able to look him in the eye again, but even though he knew that he was hurting his best friend, he couldn't refuse her, not when she needed him most.

But he'd had to tell her, she had to know how he felt.

He'd told her he loved her. It was the last thing she heard and his lips on hers was the last thing she felt.

The sun slipped beneath the horizon, the shadows dancing on the rocks, their colours changing from brown, to red, to pink. On a small rocky outcrop, hidden from view, a crow with a crooked leg hopped awkwardly on a flat rock that looked strangely out of place.

As the the last of the sun's rays disappeared, she spread her wings and took off, flying in the direction of a small town called Charming.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well, folks that's it, my first fan fiction, in fact it's the first thing I've written in more years that I care to remember.

I always intended to kill off Dora well before the start of series one, I could never see a girl like her sticking around after Tig killed Donna, no matter how much she loved him. I have grown quite fond of her though, and am playing round with the idea of using her again, either in a series of drabbles or an alternative story with a different love interest. Please let me know what you think. Any feedback will be appreciated, good or bad. Much love O xx


End file.
